La promesa cumplida
by Kari Kim86
Summary: Geum Jan Di le había hecho una promesa a Ji Hoo, si lograba entrar a ala escuela de medicina seria su esposa. Ahora había aprobado el examen, tenia que cumplir su promesa, se casaria con el heredero del la asociasion Sung-Ah, pero los problemas apenas comenzaban. Ji Hoox Jan Di
1. Chapter 1

Geum Jan Di vio el sobre con atención, trago saliva antes de atreverse a leerlo, abrir ese sobre significaba su futuro y la decisión de estar al lado del hombre que la había amado por tanto tiempo.

La promesa que le había hecho a Yoon Ji Hoo dependía de ese sobre.

Cuando el joven le había pedido matrimonio al lado de aquel pequeño muelle, la chica se sintió inmensamente pequeña a su lado, ¿Qué podía ella darle? Solo era una tintorera, esperar ser la esposa del heredero de la asociación Seung-Ah era demasiado para ella, se sentía demasiada poca cosa.

Siempre había estado enamorada de Goo Jun Pyo, pero después de que el la tratara como lo hizo en Macau, decidió olvidarlo completamente. Después de todo e iba a casarse. No sabía porque, pero desde ese entonces cuando Jae Kyung la encontró con su sunbae y le dijo aquellas palabras: _"lo entiendo, él es la persona que te gusta ¿verdad?"_ algo se movió de nuevo dentro de la muchacha, como si algunos viejos sentimientos empezaran a ser removidos, después de todo Ji Hoo sunbae fue su primer amor, y ahora que Jun Pyo iba a casarse no tenía nadie más a quien acudir. En ese momento, comenzó a pensar más en Ji Hoo que en Goo Jun Pyo, y de repente lo vio solo a él, y no más a aquel ricachón que siempre la había tratado como una mancha.

Después, en aquella visita a sus padres, Ji Hoo hizo lo que Jan Di no se hubiera esperado jamás, quien pensaría que ella también estaba en los sentimientos de aquel joven, después de todo siempre había estado enamorado de Seo Hyun, como iba a imaginarse que él también estaba enamorado de ella. Coloco el anillo en su mano derecha y le dijo "_Cásate conmigo_". Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, pero entonces su baja autoestima la hizo aterrizar.

"_No soy digna de ser tu esposa" le había dicho "No soy digna de ser la esposo del heredero de la compañía Yoon"_

"_A mí no me importa eso" dijo el con serenidad como siempre solía mostrarse._

"_Espera un tiempo, es solo que… no me siento segura"…las lágrimas caían de sus ojos "la escuela de medicina, si entro a la escuela de medicina seré digna de ser tu esposa"._

Yoon Ji Hoo se tornó sorprendido, pero tanto como duro su sorpresa una linda sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro.

"_Entonces es una promesa"_

Desde ese entonces Ji Hoo no la dejo ni a sol ni a sombra, la hacía estudiar cada día con ahínco como si de eso dependiera su vida, y a Jan Di no le molestaba en lo absoluto, era lo que esperaba de él, él estaba más adelantado que ella en la escuela de medicina, así que podía enseñarla bien, cada noche se quedaban en vela estudiando, hasta que ella se quedaba dormida, pero podía sentir como los brazos del joven la acurrucaban suavemente en su cama. Ji Hoo la recostaba y la envolvía entre las cobijas procurando no despertarla, se quedaba admirando la carita de la joven mientras dormía por unos instantes antes de irse a dormir.

Por su parte el abuelo siempre estaba al pendiente de su alimentación, no dejando que se pasara de sus horas de comida, dándole ánimo para seguir adelante, a veces Jan Di no sabía si lo hacía porque era una chica muy especial para él o porque iba a ser su nieta política si aprobaba el examen.

El día de la prueba, Yoon Ji Hoo y el abuelo la llevaron a la escuela. Jan Di llevaba el collar con el anillo que le había dado sunbae, quizá con él le diera manos suerte, y fuerza para completar su misión.

Hundida en sus pensamientos Jan Di vio de nuevo el pequeño sobre azul que apenas había llegado al buzón de la residencia Yoon. Geum Jan Di cerro los ojos y saco la carta del sobre.

"_Estimada Geum Jan Di… bla bla bla bla…..no alegramos de informarle que usted ha sido aceptada en la escuela de medicina"_

El grito de Jan Di se escuchó hasta la casa, alarmando a Ji Hoo y al abuelo quienes corrieron hacia la entrada temiendo lo peor. Solo pudieron ver a Jan Di corriendo hacia ellos como de rayo.

-¡Aprobeeee! Sunbae ¡Aprobee!

Yoon Ji Hoo apenas alcanzaba a entender el significado de esas palabras cuando Jan Di se abalanzo sobre saltando sobre su pecho enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ji Hoo la sostuvo con fuerza para no dejarla caer al momento que sus ojos se abrían como platos por la sorpresa. Ella lo abrazo con fuerza casi dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre el hombro del joven.

-Así que has aprobado muchacha – rio el abuelo orgulloso y Jan Di volteo a verlo con una curiosa sonrisilla, orgullosa de sí misma. – Eso quiere decir que ya puedes ser mi nieta política jajaja- dijo riendo y a su vez mirando a Ji Hoo alentándolo a no rendirse con Jan Di.

-Es tarde, tengo que irme a la clínica – dijo carraspeando y se fue dejando a la pareja sola.

- Entonces…- le hablo Ji Hoo aun sosteniéndola en sus brazos - ¿eso quiere decir que si te vas a casar conmigo?

La chica soltó una sonrisa apenada.

-Sunbae… - balbuceo mientras bajaba al piso por fin. El joven dio un paso hacia ella y se acercó tentador a su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos, como siempre lo hacía cuando quería obtener una respuesta concreta.

- ¡ah, mira la hora, tengo que irme a la escuela! – Dijo la chica corriendo a recoger su portafolio y huyo – nos vemos sunbae!

Ji Hoo sonrió viéndola correr, después de todo ya se lo esperaba. Geum Jan Di era tímida para ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo era su chica maravilla, a la que amaba y soñaba con hacerla su mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

Se estiro sobre su silla quitándose todo el cansancio del pesado día, las clases habían terminado y por fin podía volver a casa. Aunque eso no le hacía muchas ilusiones, ahí estaría Ji Hoo esperando una respuesta de ella, aunque ya sabía lo que le quería responder, el simple hecho de decir "si, me casare contigo" le daba mucha vergüenza.

Salió dele edificio hundida en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta que un coche blanco estaba estacionado a las afueras el edificio, todas las chicas comenzaron a hacer alboroto. Jan Di levanto la vista y vio al radiante joven recargado el vehículo observándola solo a ella.

Ji Hoo sonrió al verla y Jan Di, quien quería evitarlo lo más que pudiera hasta que sus sentimientos se pusieran en obra, solamente pudo suspirar.

Por supuesto que le ilusionaba ser la esposa de Yoon Ji Hoo, pero aún no se sentía tan lista para dar seméjate paso.

El joven se acercó a ella ante las miradas expectantes de todas las presentes.

-Tenemos que irnos, el abuelo quiere que nos reunamos en un lugar – dijo el con seriedad.

- ¿Qué lugar?

-No sé, solo eso me dijo cuándo me llamo – dijo el joven encogiendo los hombros.

Ji Hoo la tomo del brazo y la llevo con delicadeza hacia el auto, le cerró la puerta después de subirse, y después rodeo el auto para subir el.

Ji Hoo puso el auto en marcha y se alejaron de la escuela de inmediato. Un par de minutos después, llegaron a un edificio de cristal. Jan Di bajo del auto extrañada, había pasado por ahí repetidas veces, el lugar pertenecía a una cadena de boutiques, la más reconocida dela ciudad. Ji Hoo la tomo del brazo y juntos entraron al edificio y tomaron el ascensor hasta el quinto piso.

Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, Jan Di se dio cuenta de que ya todos los empleados los esperaban, pues todos formados en fila dieron la bienvenida al joven y a la chica.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Jan Di fue arrastrada hasta un vestidor donde le pidieron que se probara algunos vestidos, todo elegantes de fiesta, después de tanto cambiarse y que las empleadas tomaran una decisión, Jan Di termino vistiendo un vestido straple de color azul oscuro, con hermosos brillos en la parte superior. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo hermosos que era. Después de eso y sin más palabras la sentaron en una silla y comenzaron am maquillarla y a peinarla. Cuando por fin habían terminado, se vio en el espejo sorprendida, sin saber si realmente era ella, tenía el cabello recogido y su maquillaje era natural pero hermoso.

En ese momento Ji Hoo salió de uno de los vestidores del lugar, vistiendo un traje color blanco, el color que siempre lo hacía lucir como un príncipe encantado, pensó Jan Di. Ji Hoo levanto la vista hacia ella y sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo para llevarla al coche.

Geum Jan Di lo vio entrecerrando los ojos, todo aquello le parecía demasiado sospechoso. A pesar de que sunbae había dicho que no sabía nada al respecto, esa actitud, esa sonrisa, le decía lo contrario.

¿Estás seguro de que no tienes nada que ver en esto – le dijo

¿Qué quieres decir?

El abuelo está tramando algo, y algo me dice que tú eres su cómplice –

Ji Hoo sonrió divertido, era Geum Jan Di después de todo.

-Ya sé que no me crees, pero en serio no sé qué es lo que esta pasando, el abuelo me llamo por teléfono, me dio una dirección y dijo que deberíamos ir de gala, por eso te traje aquí, no sé lo que esté planeando, pero si es algo importante tendremos que ir. Así que – dijo tomándola del brazo – Señorita Geum Jan Di, acompáñeme por favor.

Subieron al auto y pronto llegaron a un gran salón, un mayordomo abrió la puerta de Jan Di y la ayudo a bajar y después llego Ji Hoo tomando su mano.

Juntos entraron al lugar, era un salón no tan pequeño repleto de arreglos florares alrededor, las ventanas eran altas y de ellas colgaban cortinas rojizas de terciopelo, iluminadas por el candelabro gigantes que se sostenía en lo alto del salón. Había unas cuantas mesas, pero con mucha gente, Jan Di no conocía a ninguno de ellos pero Ji Hoo parecía que sí, pues al pasar lo iban saludando como quien saluda a un viejo amigo. Todos vestían elegantes y sostenían en sus manos copas de vino tinto que a su paso les dejaban los meseros.

No lo podía negar, aunque parecía sonreír naturalmente a los invitados, Ji Hoo lucia igual de confundido que ella.

Hey, Hey, los más importantes de la fiesta llegaron- escucharon detrás de sí y al voltear se encontraron con Woo Bin, Yi Jung y la joven Ga Eul parados frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

¡Ga Eul! – grito Jan Di al ver a su mejor amiga y corrió a abrazarla, por su parte Ji Hoo sonrió a sus amigos feliz de que estuvieran ahí.

¿Dónde estaban? Los estábamos esperando desde hace rato – le recrimino el joven Yi Jung.

Sunbae ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto Jan Di

No sabemos – aclaro Woo Bin, el abuelo nos llamó y nos dijo que teníamos que asistir a una celebración muy importante, pero no nos dijo de que se trataba, solo dijo que era algo relacionado con ustedes, pero…

¡Ahí están! – grito el abuelo desde el otro lado del salón, todas las mirada se posicionaron sobre ellos. – Mis muchachos. Ya era hora de que llegaran. – dijo acercándose a ellos.

Tomo las manos de los jóvenes y los llevo hasta el pódium. Una vez al frente dirigió la voz a los invitados.

-Ejem ejem…su atención por favor…muchas gracias a todos los presentes por haber asistido hoy, aunque sé que fue muy premeditado, espero no haberlos sorprendido y hecho correr hasta acá. –

El público estallo en risas.

Fieles amigos, consejeros y colaboradores, es un placer para mí, anunciar la buena nueva.

Jan Di y Ji Hoo se miraron confundidos.

Como todos saben, hace muchos años una gran tragedia destruyo nuestra familia, nos ha costado mucho recuperarnos de tal pesar, sobre todo a mi nieto, mi pequeño Ji Hoo ha sido el más afectado, no solo por la muerte de sus padre si no por mi falta de conciencia y mis múltiples errores. Siempre espere lo mejor para él, ya que es mi querido nieto y siempre espere que encontrara la felicidad. Hoy soy tan a afortunado de anunciar que mi muchacho por fin ha encontrado esa felicidad. Hoy quiero anunciar que el heredero de la asociación Sung-Ah, Yoon Ji Hoo y mi pequeña protegida Geum Jan Di, van a casarse.

El público aplaudió emocionado, mostrando su alegría, incluyendo Ga Eul que no paraba de saltar llevándose las manos a la boca como si fuera a llorar. Woo Bin y Yi Jung no lo podían creer, era claro que Ji Hoo siempre había sentido algo por Jan Di pero no se esperaban que fuera tan pronto, como fuera se sentían contentos por el compromiso de su amigo.

Por su parte Jan Di y Ji Hoo lo miraron sorprendidos, no sabían ni podían asimilar lo que el abuelo acaba de decir.

¡Arabushi! (abuelo)- exclamo Jan Di, en protesta. - ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ah, qué vergüenza!

Yoon Ji Hoo lo miro sorprendido, pero después no pudo evitar sonreír, ya se lo esperaba algo así del abuelo, pero no se esperaba que lo anunciara frente a toda Corea. Bueno, como fuera, ya estaba dicho, Geum Jan Di seria su esposa, y hora que estaba anunciado nada ni nadie los podía detener.


	3. Chapter 3

La noche pasaba tan lentamente, todos felicitaban a la joven pareja por su compromiso, a Jan Di ya le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír, pero era algo que tendría que afrontar de ahora en adelante.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora era oficial, se había convertido en la futura esposa de uno del hombre más rico y codiciado de Corea.

Jan Di suspiro, no era que arrepintiera, era solo que no se sentía segura de sí misma, no sabía si era la indicada para llenar una talla tan grande.

-¿Estas cansada? – le pregunto Ji Hoo quien no la había soltado en toda la noche.

La chica negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa.

Ji Hoo sonrió, aunque no lo dijera, se veía en su cara, después de todo él era especialista en leer a fondo la expresión de su ahora futura esposa.

La condujo fuera del salón, un pequeño jardín encuadraba con la luz de la luna, había pequeños arbustos rodeando una hermosa fuente con luces de colores y bancas de mármol alrededor. Ji Ho hizo a Jan Di sentarse en una de ellas, ella se froto los talones, usar tacones toda la noche no era favorable para la salud. Ji Hoo se quedó de pie observando la luna, su corpulenta silueta le recordó a Jan Di, cuando solía soñar con él, antes de conocer a Goo Joon Pyo. Sonrió, aun le movía el corazón pensar en Yoon Ji Hoo.

-¿Te arrepientes? – pregunto el rompiendo el silencio aun volteando hacia el cielo.

-¿Ah?

-¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho esa promesa?

-Sunbae…

-Ahora es el momento, si te arrepientes dímelo ahora, lo comprenderé, podemos decirles a todas estas personas que ha sido un error y…

Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió a Jan Di abrazándolo por la espalda.

-No, no me arrepiento, es solo que… sunbae es tan importante para mí, yo siempre he querido que seas feliz y no siento que sea digna de darte esa felicidad. Yo soy tan poca cosa al lado tuyo.

Ji Hoo tomo las manos de la chica que lo rodeaban y se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

-Ya te dije que a mí no me interesa eso, no me importa si eres la mujer más poderosa de Corea o si solo eres una pobre tintorera.

-Pero sunbae, yo…

La callo poniendo su dedo índice sobre su boca y se acercó a su oído sigilosamente.

-Yo te amo tal como eres, mi chica maravilla.

Le dio un delicado beso en los labios y luego la rodeo con sus brazos, no quería dejarla ir y nunca la dejaría ir, ahora era toda suya. Jan Di sonrió en los brazos del chico, ese era su lugar ahora lo sabía.

* * *

-¿No son lindos? – comento Ga Eul a los chicos mientras espiaban desde la terraza a la pareja.

-¿Lindos? – pregunto sonriendo Yi Jung, Ga Eul siempre usaba frases tan cursis.

-No logro comprender como Ji Hoo termino conquistando a Geum Jan Di, ¿ese es realmente mi amigo?

-Tenía que ser tarde o temprano, después de todo, recuerden que Ji Hoo fue el primer amor de Jan Di.

-¿Qué? – dijeron los jóvenes al unísono sorprendidos por tales palabras.

-¿No lo sabían? Ups.

-Hya Cho Ga Eul ¿sueles ocultar cosas tan importantes como esas seguido? Avísame para cuidarme.

-Sunbae… era un secreto, además, en ese entonces no los conocíamos bien y no teníamos mucha confianza, ¿Cómo querías que te dijera algo así?

-Entonces, ¿la vez de Caledonia cuando dijiste que a Jan Di le gustaba otro, ese era…

Ga Eul asintió con una sonrisa.

Los tres chicos se quedaron viendo a la pareja debajo de ellos, a pesar de todo, se sentían contentos de sus amigos fueran felices, Jan Di podría superar lo de Goo Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo podría ser feliz al fin con la mujer que amaba.

* * *

No sabía cómo había pasado ni como había terminado en la habitación de Ji Hoo sunbae, perdida completamente en sus labios.

Ji Hoo la tomaba por la cintura y ella tomaba con fuerza su chaqueta mientras el la besaba desenfrenadamente. No podía respirar, sentía su alama perdida y como si las rodillas se le fueran a doblar.

Ji Hoo descendió sus labios por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello mientras bajaba el cierre de su elegante vestido y acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Sentía que ardía, con cada caricia que él le daba sentía que le quemaba el cuerpo, con cada roce de sus dedos, que pasaban delicadamente por su espalda.

La tumbo sobre la cama. Ya no podía soportarlo más, quería ser delicado con ella pero era el momento que había estado esperando desde que la conoció, desde que entrego su corazón a ella en secreto. Aun así, reprimió su impulso salvaje y comenzó a besarla delicadamente, pero pronto los besos las caricias subieron de tono.

-Sunbae – le dijo ella casi sin aliento –

-¿Mmm? –

-Arabushi…-no podía articular bien las palabras – arabushi puede vernos.

El está en la fiesta, y si llega ira directo a su habitación,- la miro directo a los ojos - cansado de tanto bailar.

Ji Hoo sonrió antes de acercarse delicadamente a sus labios, quería hacerla suya de una vez por todas, no podía esperar, tenía que hacerla su mujer.

* * *

El solo entraba radiante por la ventana, tanto que ella tuvo que frotarse los ojos antes de abrirlos, estaba un tanto aflojerada, pero al ver al joven dormido a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír. De verdad parecía un principie, su cabello estaba un poco alborotado pero eso no evitaba que aún se viera hermoso.

Acaricio con cuidado su rostro memorizando cada rasgo de su cara.

Jan Di se dio cuanta entonces de la hora, volteo a ver el reloj, eran las 8:30 de la mañana. Se sentó de la cama como de rayo.

-Sunbae, sunbae! La escuela es tarde.

Jan Di estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Ji Hoo la jalo del brazo y volvió a recostarla a su lado, abrazándola.

-Es Sábado – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y con un tono adormilado.

-¿En serio? – Dijo ella riendo – Entonces puedo dormir otro rato.

Se acurruco bajo la barbilla del muchacho, por un momento pensó que se había quedado dormido de nuevo, pero no era así.

-Oye ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a ver a tus padres? –dijo sin abrir aun los ojos.

-¿Mmm? ¿Mis padres?

-Para contarles sobre la boda, y de paso pedir oficialmente tu mano.

-Sunbae…- Jan Di sonrió apenada.

-Hya…Geum Jan Di, no te estarás arrepintiendo de casarte conmigo. – dijo el poniéndose sobre ella y mirándola fijamente.

-No – dijo ella suspirando – es solo que…me da mucha pena.

El sonrió, y la beso dulcemente en los labios, sin duda era su Jan Di.

-Ya no tienes escapatoria, eres mi mujer ahora – le susurró al oído.

* * *

Jan Di se estiro antes de salir del baño, estaba tan aflojerada pero a la vez contenta, sonrió y salió del baño a alcanzar a los hombres en el comedor, pero para su sorpresa, el abuelo se había ido desde hace mucho rato.

-Dejo una nota – le dijo Ji Hoo a un lado de la mesa.

Jan Di se acercó a él y tomo la nota.

"Coman bien, ahora son una pareja oficial, así que los dejo para que disfruten su día juntos, yo me fui a la clínica temprano, cuídense"

El desayuno estaba ya preparado, especialmente para ellos dos por el abuelo, no lo dudaron más y se sentaron a desayunar los suculentos platillos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – pregunto Ji Hoo con su habitual sonrisa.

-Mmmm… ¡vamos al mar!

* * *

En una gran misión no muy lejos de ahí, en la televisión se veía un reportaje.

"La noche anterior en el casino Galaxy se enuncio la buena nueva de una de las familias más importantes de Corea. El líder de la asociación Sung-Ah anuncio el compromiso de su único nieto, Yoon Ji Hoo con Geum Jan Di, una joven estudiante de la escuela de medicina en la Universidad Shinwa…."

El joven de rizos oscuros apretó su puño con fuerza. Goo Jun Pyo no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

* * *

_**Bueno, este es el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste y por favor déjenme comentarios, quiero saber si está bien o mal, que les gusta que no les gusta, porfavooooooooooooooooooor!**_


	4. Chapter 4

La playa era tan hermosa y fresca que Jan Di no pudo hacer más que correr de alegría hacia el agua, sentir la humedad del mar en sus pies. Ji Hoo la siguió de cerca, y tomando sus zapatos la dejo jugar en el agua tanto como quisiera, hacía mucho que no veía a Jan Di tan feliz. Incluso cuando ella lo quiso mojar con el agua juguetearon como si fueran dos niños pequeños, salpicando agua o aventándose arena, Ji Hoo cargando a Jan Di y amenazándola con tirarla al mar. Hacía tiempo que no se divertían así, ni se relajaban tanto.

Llegaron a una zona rocosa a la orilla de la playa, donde las olas rompían su forma a cada golpe, Jan Di escalo por ella divertida y Ji Hoo tomaba su mano para no dejarla caer. Cuando atravesaron las piedras, una sorpresa le esperaba a Jan Di del otro lado.

Una manta de color melón estaba perfectamente tendida en la arena. En medio, una canasta con varios tipos de panecillos, algunos que Jan Di ni siquiera conocía y una botella de champagne de algún país al que Jan Di nunca había ido. Era sencillo pero se veía tan acogedor, después de todo, no era la costumbre de Yoon Ji Hoo hacer cosas tan extravagantes, pero por ahora, quería que su futura esposa se sintiera en un lugar acogedor.

Por su parte Jan Di no pudo evitar pensar que esa escena ya la había visto antes, en Caledonia, solo que en ese entonces el ambiente era más elegante y la sorpresa era más extravagante y era otro su acompañante. Volteo a ver a Ji Hoo, por supuesto, él no se comparaba en nada con Goo Jon Pyo, Jan Di sonrió, si hubiera sido Jun Pyo hubiera tratado de conseguir las cosas más costosas y atractivas para ella, pero Ji Hoo era diferente, con solo una pequeña manta a la orilla y unos cuantos panecillos la hacía sentir como en casa, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar.

Ahora lo entendía, con Jun Pyo siempre se sentía fuera de lugar, como si no encajara en su mundo, pero no le pasaba eso con Yoon Ji Hoo, no había diferencia entre un mundo y otro. "El mundo de Goo Jon Pyo, el mundo de Geum Jan Di, eso no existe" le había dicho sunbae una vez, ahora entendía que ese mundo era el mundo de Ji Hoo y Jan Di, a donde siempre había esperado llegar.

Comieron lo panecillos sentados en la sabana y tomaron un poco de champagne, a Jan Di no le sabia tal cosa pero se fue acostumbrando poco a poco.

Y después, la paz, el silencio, el ruido de las olas relajaba sus mentes, cuando Jan Di se dio cuanta Ji Hoo ya se había quedado dormido. Lo observo detenidamente, yacía recostado sobre la manta con un brazo tapando su rostro. Jan Di sonrió y aprovechando la oportunidad se acercó al agua para sentir de nuevo el agua en sus pies y la brisa que refrescaba su corazón. No podía evitarlo, aun recordaba a Goo Jun Pyo, la escena era tan similar, que sentía su corazón quebrarse, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sigilosas por sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta y rápidamente las limpio con la manga de su suéter. ¿Qué pasaría si sunbae la viera? Aclaro su mente y se dispuso a no pensar más en aquellos acontecimientos. Jun Pyo iba a casarse con Jae Kyung y ella iba a casarse con Yoon Ji Hoo, en verdad no podía pedir más, pero aun había algo que le quemaba el corazón.

Como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados, sintió a Ji Hoo abrazarla por la espalda.

-Se en lo que piensas- le dijo, nunca podía engañarlo, el siempre adivinaba lo que escondía en su alma.

-No pienso en nada-

-No, sé que aun piensas en él, lo sé. Sé que no podrás olvidarlo tan fácilmente, pero te prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo…para que ya no sientas dolor. Aunque no puedo reemplazarlo en tu corazón, por lo menos me gustaría que me ames como lo amas a él.

Jan Di negó con la cabeza.

-Sunbae ¿sabías que…tú siempre fuiste mi primer amor?

Ji Hoo se mostró sorprendido.

-Desde el principio al único que quise fue a ti, es solo que renuncie a ti porque quería que fueras feliz con Seo Hyun unnie, y luego Jun Pyo lleno ese vacío, pero en realidad…nunca deje de amarte, dentro, muy en el fondo de mi corazón seguías siendo tú. Es por eso que, incluso si Jun Pyo aun está ahí, tu llenas más espacio que el en mi corazón. – Jan Di Volteo hacia él y lo vio a los ojos con una mirada que Ji Hoo no había visto jamás – sunbae, aun si ha pasado tanto tiempo, aún sigo enamorada de ti. Sunbae, te amo muchísimo.

Ji Hoo sonrió, nunca hubiera esperado escuchar eso de Jan Di, claro, esperaba algún día escucharlo pero no tan pronto.

El joven acerco su rostro al de ella pegando su frente con la suya, aspirando el aroma del mar, el aroma de Jan Di, cerró los ojos asimilando lo que acababa de oír y suspiro con alegría en su corazón.

-Jan Di, te amo muchísimo. – dijo antes de besarla tiernamente.

* * *

La mesa estaba servida, Ji Hoo se sentó a probar los platillos que él y Jan Di habían preparado juntos, Jan Di aún estaba preparando algo en la cocina y a pesar de la suplicas del abuelo, quien no dejaba de ver su calendario, Jan Di aún no se sentaba en la mesa.

-Entonces, la boda será para…el 2 de Junio –dijo el abuelo emocionado – jajaja, el mismo día que tus padres se casaron.

Ji Hoo lo miro divertido, recordando que le abuelo siempre hablaba de cómo había sido la boda de sus padres, parece que le encantaba hablar sobre eso, sobre todo últimamente, parecía más emocionado por preparar la boda de su nieto que por otra cosa.

-¡Arabushi! ¡Falta menos de un mes! – le dijo Jan Di cuando llego a la mesa con una cazuela.

-Esta niña…no me estés reprochando, será ese día y punto.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer todos los preparativo en menos de un mes?

-¿Estas dudando de mí? Si yo digo que lo tendré todo listo, lo tendré todo listo. Palabra del ex presidente.

Jan Di suspiro, el abuelo estaba tan emocionado que no se le podía decir nada ni mucho menos contradecirlo.

-Ah… se me olvido la botella de jugo –dijo la chica de repente, recordando que a arabushi y a sunbae les encantaba tomar jugo de cereza, tal como nieto y abuelo – tendré que ir a comprarla.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le pregunto su bombero personal.

-Sunbae, debes estar cansado por ayudarme a cocinar, mejor empiecen ya a cenar, vengo en unos minutos.

Jan Di salió a toda prisa de la casa sin siquiera darse cuenta que un auto negro estaba estacionado fuera.

El auto servicio no estaba demasiado lejos, rápido compro el jugo de cereza para el abuelo y su sunbae y regreso por un pequeño parquecito que tenía que atravesar para llegar a la mansión Yoon.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí – escucho Jan Di una voz familiar.

Volteo para todos lados pero no podía ver de dónde venía tal voz.

-Así que ¿ahora eres el juguete de Yoon Ji Hoo? – pregunto la silueta saliendo desde detrás de un árbol cercano. Ya se lo esperaba, Goo Jun Pyo.

- ¿Goo Jun Pyo? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Jan Di.

-Solo venía a visitar a mi viejo amigo, no esperaba verte por aquí, tintorera.

-Ah ¿en serio? – Contesto ella sin creerse una palabra – y porque no vas con él en vez de estarme quitando el tiempo a mí. Tengo que darles de cenar a dos hombres en casa así que déjame tranquila.

-¿Ahora eres la criada o qué?

-No, soy…no tengo porque estarte dando explicaciones.

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué?

-¿En serio te vas a casar con Yoon Ji Hoo?

-¿Qué te importa? Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo ella dispuesta a irse pero el chico le tapo el paso y el tomo de los hombros.

-Tú eres mía, no permitiré que te cases con otro que no sea yo.

-¿No crees que es un poco irrelevante lo que estás diciendo? No puedo casarme contigo porque tú ya te vas a casar con Jae Kyung. Y si decido casarme o no eso no es algo en lo que tú puedas interferir.

La muchacha se zafó y comenzó a caminar apresurada esperando que él no la estuviera siguiendo. Por suerte no era así, el joven se había quedado de piedra al escuchar el argumento de Geum Jan Di. Jan Di se apresuró más a llegar a casa y alimentar a sus dos hombres, los que ahora eran parte de su familia y quería obtener la responsabilidad de cuidarlos para toda su vida.

* * *

Habían acabado de cenar El abuelo ya se había acostado y ya había pasado tiempo desde que Ji Hoo le había dicho que se fuera a acostar, él se quedaría en el estudio revisando algunos libros de medicina.

Jan Di suspiro, no podía dormir pensando en ese encuentro con Joon Pyo. Era desagradable pero no podía evitar sentir dolor al recordarlo.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Las luces del estudio aún estaban encendidas. Jan Di se preguntó si podría pasar y dar un vistazo.

No reprendió su tentación y se asomó por la rendija de la puerta, ahí estaba Ji Hoo sunbae, concentrado en sus libros (o eso parecía) usando los anteojos que solía usar cuando leía. Se veía tan hermosos que Jan Di no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No puedes dormir? – dijo el sin despegar los ojos de su libro, sin duda tenía un sexto sentido, eso o era medio vidente y adivino.

Jan Di entro a la habitación como una niña regañada que acaba de ser descubierta.

-¿Aun no terminas de estudiar?

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? – dijo el con su habitual sonrisa haciendo que Jan Di se sonrojara. – Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? El abuelo es capaz de levantarse y regañarnos si dormimos juntos antes de casarnos.

Su sonrisa era tan divertida y burlona, recordando aun la noche anterior.

Jan Di se colocó detrás de su sillón y lo abrazo por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en la de él, cerrando sus ojos para sentir el aroma de su sunbae.

-Sunbae, sabes que te amo ¿verdad? No lo olvides por favor.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto el mientras veía las imágenes en su libro.

Jan Di negó con la cabeza, queriendo expresar que todo estaba bien.

-¿Hablaste con él? – dijo, despegando por un momento la vista del libro, y poniendo una mirada perdida, como dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Jan Di supo al instante que se refería a Goo Jun Pyo.

-¿Cómo supiste…?

-Vi su auto estacionado afuera. ¿Te dijo algo?

-No, solo las cosas estúpidas que suele decir siempre – dijo ella sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Jan Di – Ji Hoo volteo hacia ella – si algo pasa, si él llega a decirte algo o es grosero contigo, me lo dirás ¿verdad?

-Todo está bien, -dijo ella sonriendo -¿no recuerdas quién soy? La Gran mujer maravilla.

-Sí, claro mujer maravilla – Ji Hoo la jalo del brazo haciendo que sentara en sus piernas – pero sabes…todo súper héroe necesita alguien más que le cuide las espaldas.

Jan Di sonrió. Como si fuera una medicina tranquilizadora, Ji Hoo siempre lograba que se sintiera mejor. Tomo los anteojos de su rostro y lo premio con un beso, un premio por ser siempre su incondicional bombero del corazón.

Se acurruco en sus hombros y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, acurrucándola en él, era tan cálido, como el calor de hogar.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo, perdón por la tardanza y espero que les guste. Por favor déjenme saber su opinión sobre este fic, sé que va algo lento pero les prometo que para el otro capítulo ya va a haber más acción, jejeje.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Espero le esté gustando esta historia, y ya saben que sus comentarios son bien recibidos, incluso si me la quieren rayar (creo que después de este capítulo, las que aman a Goo Jun Pyo van a querer lincharme), pero bueno, ya no les arruino la historia, lean y ojala les guste.**_

* * *

"_Te espero en la piscina después de clases"_

Jan Di vio el texto en su celular, entrecerró los ojos e hizo una expresión despectiva. ¿Por qué tendría que ir a verlos? Ya no tenían nada de qué hablar o conversar. Ni que estuviera loca para ir a encontrarse de nuevo con el idiota de Goo Jun Pyo.

Guardo su celular y se dispuso a entrar a su salón, era la última clase, así que no le tomo importancia al mensaje que acababa de recibir. Tanto así que cuando la clase había terminado, se olvidó completamente del texto.

Jan Di recogió sus cosas y salió. Sentía una energía tan positiva que no se pudo aguantar las ganas de andar tonteando por ahí, dándose un paseo por toda la escuela, sobre todo por ese pequeño parquecito que le traía tantos recuerdos. La primera vez que vio a Ji Hoo fue en ese lugar, aun recordaba lo hermoso que se veía tocando tan bien el violín.

Se sentó en la banca, en la misma donde una vez le había curado una herida en el dedo al joven Yoon, pero más que una herida del cuerpo, parecía una herida del corazón.

Recordando todas las cosas pasadas, perdió la noción del tiempo, pero no le importaba, ahora era completamente feliz.

-Te ves bien – dijo una voz y la sonrisa de Jan Di desapareció cambiando a una cara de fastidio, cuando volteo, Goo Jun Pyo estaba parado a un lado de la pequeña banca mirándola con recelo. -¿Por qué no fuiste a la piscina como te lo pedí? –

-¿A qué tengo que ir? Ni que fueras mi jefe para estarme dando órdenes.

-¡Geum Jan Di!

-Como te gusta arruinar los momentos de los demás, me tengo que ir porque aquí la peste ya se apareció – dijo ella poniéndose de pie, pero antes de que se fuera el la tomo de la mano.

-¿Realmente lo amas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Realmente lo amas o vas a casarte con él por lastima? – pregunto el joven esperando que la respuesta fuera la segunda.

-¿Por lastima?

Jun Pyo rio divertido como si quisiera creer que así era.

-Ya veo, te casas con él por lastima ¿no? Era de esperarse, no serias la Geum Jan Di si no lo hicieras de esa forma. Pero sabes que no tienes que hacerlo ¿verdad? A Ji Hoo no le gusta que le tengan lastima, no te resultara si lo haces así, así que no lo hagas.

Jan Di lo miro perpleja, como era posible que Joon Pyo fuera tan estúpido, bueno, siempre había sido estúpido, pero ahora estaba dudando seriamente de si tenía algo en el cerebro.

-¿Eso es lo que te gustaría escuchar? ¿Qué me caso con él por lastima? Pues que crees, para tu información me caso con Ji Hoo porque lo amo de verdad. La verdad es que creo que al fin puedo rehacer mi vida y olvidarme de ti completamente. Ji Hoo sunbae puede hacer eso realidad, él no es como tú, él no quiere comprarme ni impresionarme con cosas caras, él es la persona que siempre soñé amar.

Jan Di se retorció, la mano de Jun Pyo sosteniendo su brazo le apretaba demasiado. Era como si la furia de Jun Pyo estuviera emergiendo.

-Suéltame, me lastimas.

-Deja de decir tantas tonterías ¡¿Crees que me voy a creer todo los que estás diciendo?!

-¡Pues quieras creerlo o no, así es! ¡Y ya no quiero que me estés molestando con tus estupideces!

-Por favor Jan Di, déjalo y ven conmigo, no te cases con él, regresa conmigo, te prometo que todo esto se va a acabar, la boda con Jae Kyung, las amenazas de la bruja, huyamos juntos y olvidémonos de todo.

-Goo Jun Pyo, no tienes el valor, ¿no crees que no sé lo que piensas? Eres un cobarde, no te atreves a hacerle frente a tu madre porque eres un cobarde, te importa más tu fortuna que toda la gente que te rodea. Si no has tenido el valor de enfrentarte a ella en todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo vas a hacerlos ahora que tu boda ya está acordada?

A Jan Di le dolía el brazo, por más que se lo pedía él no la soltaba, y como si su furia se encendiera más, la tomo de los hombros lastimeramente sin dejarle escapatoria.

-Tu eres mi mujer, tú vas a regresar a mí, te guste o no.

-¡Suéltame!

-Eres mía, y siempre lo serás, tu corazón aun es mio ¿Sabes porque lo sé? Puedo verlo en tus ojos, sé que cuando él te besa piensas solo en mí.

-¡Déjame!

-¿Quieres que te recuerde como se siente besar al poderoso Goo Jun Pyo? – dijo él y sin aviso la beso a la fuerza con una rudeza tal que Jan Di lo desconocía.

Jan Di hizo uso de toda su fuerza y los lanzo lejos de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjame en paz!

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar de repente. Jan Di apenas podía contener el temblor de su mano al contestar.

_-¿Dónde estás?- _dijo del el otro lado un preocupado Yoon Ji Hoo.

-¿Sunbae?

_- Estoy esperándote aquí afuera de tu edificio-_

-¿En serio? Ah... estoy en…- la chica vio a Goo Jun Pyo, no hacía falta aclarar con quien estaba ni lo que había estado haciendo.

_-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?_ – le dijo el joven al notar el tono de su voz.

-Estoy bien, voy para allá. – dijo Jan Di dejando a Jun Pyo con la palabra en la boca, huyendo de la escena tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Las lágrimas casi caían de sus ojos pero se contuvo. No era el Jun Pyo que había conocido ni la persona a la que tanto había amado, era como todos los demás, queriendo conseguir las cosas a la fuerza.

Limpio sus ojos y corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, esperando ver a su radiante bombero al final del camino, con esa sonrisa que le hacía tan bien.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto su bombero personal, mirándola de reojo mientras conducía, estaba tan rara, no había articulado palabra alguna desde que subió al auto. -¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien – le dijo la chica quien veía fijamente por la ventana el pasar de los árboles en la calle.

Ji Hoo la miro extrañado, tal vez podía imaginarse un poco a que se debía tal cambio de humor ¿Goo Jun Pyo? Podría ser, pero no estaba 100% seguro.

Llegaron a la casa en un momento y sin siquiera decir una palabra Jan Di se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos cuando se tumbó sobre la cama.

No sabía porque pero le dolía tanto que Goo Jun Pyo aun fuera ese tipo de persona.

No iba a negar que el beso de Jun Pyo le recordara aquellos momentos cuando solía amarlo, pero no le gustaba la forma en que la había besado, con tanto rencor, con tanto odio. Tanto que la estremeció temiendo lo peor. Jun Pyo era capaz de cualquier cosa para hacerla suya.

Apenas escuchó los golpes en la puerta.

-Jan Di ¿estás bien?- le pregunto sunbae al otro lado de la puerta con un tono preocupado.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que la chica fuera capaz de contestar.

-Estoy bien.

-Ven a comer, ya está todo listo.

-Come tú, yo no tengo hambre.

No quería que la viera así, solo ocasionaría preocuparlo más.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que Ji Hoo ya estaba de por si preocupado.

Recordó la noche anterior, sin duda había visto el auto de Goo Jun Pyo estacionado afuera de su casa, la misma Jan Di lo había sacado de dudas cuando le pregunto si se había encontrado con él. Y ahora, inmediatamente el día siguiente, Jan Di cambiaba completamente su actitud, seria, triste, sin expresión en su cara, sin querer probar bocado. No había duda, eso solo lo podía causar una persona en el mundo: Goo Jun Pyo.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Perdón_**_** por no haber actualizado tan seguido estos días, (es que no tenia Internet y ya casi iba a ir a poner una bomba a la compañía de cable) aunque se que eso no es excusa, tratare de actualizar mas rápido lo prometo, ojala les guste este capitulo, por favor comenten.**_

"_Escuche que regresaste, vamos a vernos" _ le había escrito Ji Hoo a Goo Jun Pyo en un mensaje, no era porque tuviera tantas ganas de verlo como el gran amigo que era, sino que sentía que tenía la responsabilidad de hacer algo por Jan Di, y si ese sujeto estaba lastimando a Jan Di no lo iba a dejar tan tranquilo. Aun no sabía si todo lo que le pasaba a Jan Di era producto de Jun Pyo pero algo le decía que podía estar 100% seguro.

Los cuatro amigos se reunieron en el bar donde siempre solían reunirse, había pasado un tiempo desde que habían estado ahí, brindaron, bebieron, rieron, como siempre lo habían hecho, como no hace poco, antes de que el joven heredero de Shinwa anunciara su compromiso.

-Yoo Yoo man! – Exclamó Woo Bin con su acostumbrada frase - ¡Qué bueno que regresaste! Nos sentíamos incompletos sin ti. El F4 no es nada sin Goo Jun Pyo.

-Hasta crees, después volverá a abandonarnos y se ira a atender su gran compañía internacional – aclaró Yi Jung. – o con su esposa.

-¿Boo? ¿Crees que es divertido? – preguntó Jun Pyo abalanzándose contra su amigo.

-Ah, y yo que pensé que no iba a ser el único soltero del F4, pero ahora todos están encontrando sus almas gemelas. El casanova con Ga Eul, Jun Pyo con su prometida y el que pensé que iba a estar solitario para siempre ahora se va a casar con Jan D…. – el joven Woo Bin se detuvo por un momento sabiendo lo delicado que era mencionar ese nombre entre los F4, sobre todo teniendo a los dos implicados en una misma habitación.

Ji Hoo miró a Jun Pyo, su mirada parecía perdida como si su furia amenazara con salir a flote. La tensión en el lugar se hizo sentir de repente, así que Ji Hoo decidió cambiar de tema.

-Si tan solo no fueras un mujeriego, podrías encontrar alguien que te amé – le dijo a Woo Bin.

-¿Mujeriego yo? – rió Woo Bin – está bien, lo admito, soy un mujeriego, pero es que me encantan las mujeres.

-Algún día vas a caer, mira a Yi Jung, quien pensaría que el casanova caería en las redes de una mujer de lo más "sencilla" – dijo el joven Yoon refiriéndose a la nueva pareja.

-¡Dejen de estar hablando de mí!-

-Uuuuuuuuh….Yi Jung ¿Te vas a casar pronto? ¿Con tu preciosa Ga Eul? –

Woo Bin se acercó a la cara de su amigo haciendo pucheros, como si quisiera darle un beso.

-¡Cállate!

Los dos forcejeando, y peleando, el lugar estalló en risas de nuevo, era tal y como Jun Pyo lo recordaba, tal como Ji Hoo lo recordaba. Lástima que por una chica todo estuviera de cabeza por el momento.

Mientras Yi Jung y Woo Bin seguían discutiendo sobre tonterías, Ji Hoo se acercó a Jun Pyo quien estaba descansando en la barra del bar con una copa de licor en su mano. El joven se recargó a su lado mirando al vacío.

-Felicidades por tu boda – le dijo.

-Felicidades por la tuya también – le contesto el heredero de Shinwa, aunque Ji Hoo sabía que hablaba de dientes para afuera.

-¿La has visto? – le preguntó entonces Yoon Ji Hoo, no quería hacerlo tan de repente, pero si implicaba a su Jan Di podía ponerse hasta en contra de su mejor amigo.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Vi tu auto fuera de mi casa la otra noche.

Jun Pyo rio.

-¿Te preocupa que te pueda robar a tu chica? Quien sabe, tal vez cuando me vea, vuelva a sentir el amor que sentía por mí y te deje.

-Goo Jun Pyo

-¿Para qué habría yo de ver a tu prometida? ¿Estás loco?

El joven se alejó, pero antes de que pudiera estar más lejos Yoon Ji Hoo le habló.

-Goo Jun Pyo, -dijo acercándose a el – esto no es una amenaza o algo por el estilo, pero no quiero que te acerques a ella.

-¿Que estas tratando de decir?

-Te conozco bastante bien amigo, no lo niegues. Así que mantente lo más alejado de ella que puedas.

-Y si no ¿Qué?

Ji Hoo no contestó y se fue, de regreso a reunirse con sus otros dos amigos quienes reían incesantemente.

Jan Di se despertó con la luz entrante de la ventana sobre sus ojos, no sabía qué hora era, lo único que sabía era que no quería salir de su habitación en mucho tiempo. No quería ver a nadie. Aun así todavía tenía que ir al trabajo, pero no tenía muchos ánimos.

Su estómago la traicionó de repente. Un gruñido se escuchó en todo el cuarto y Jan Di supo que tenía que comer algo.

Se levantó con pesadez, esperando que no hubiera nadie en casa y cuando abrió la puerta un fuerte estruendo la hizo saltar.

Las serpentinas saltaron sobre su cabeza y escuchó entonces a todos sus amigos entre risas cantando una conocida canción.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Ji Hoo estaba ahí, al pie de la puerta, Yi Jung, Woo Bin y hasta Ga Eul, quien corrió a darle un abrazo de felicitación a su mejor amiga.

Yi Jung y Woo Bin le siguieron, después Ji Hoo quien aparte del abrazo le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Jan Di vio entonces toda la casa adornada con globos y serpentinas. Y un cúmulo de regalos en la mesa.

-¿Cuándo arreglaron todo esto? – sin duda habían tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo, Jan Di estaba sorprendida.

-¿Bromeas? Llegamos aquí a las 5 de la mañana, arreglamos todo y después tuvimos que esperar a que te despertaras. En serio ¿Cuántas horas duermes? Pareces un oso en invernación. – le reclamó Woo Bin

Jan Di rió.

-Lo siento sunbae. Ni siquiera recordaba que fuera mi cumpleaños. Gumao.

-Jan Di-ah, ¡feliz cumpleaños! – grito el abuelo quien venía desde la cocina con un gigantesco pastel con adornos de betún rosa y 19 velitas iluminándolo.

Jan Di era la persona más feliz del mundo en esos momentos, no tenía nada más que pedir, solo pidió un único deseo, que Goo Jun Pyo fuera totalmente feliz.

Sopló las velitas y sonrió mientras la persona que más amaba ahora rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo. El también parecía tan feliz con esa sonrisa habitual en sus labios. Solo esperaba que esa felicidad durara para siempre.

Ya estaba ahí, fuera del restaurante, esperándola fuera del restaurante, recargado sobre su vagoneta blanca, listo para llevarla a algún lado por su cumpleaños. Se lo había prometido antes de que ella saliera de casa.

Jan Di vio a Ji Hoo por la ventana, vestía un pantalón blanco y una chaqueta perla, los colores que le combinaban mejor, se veía tan hermoso. Lástima que Jan Di no pudiera sonreír en esos momentos.

Se quitó el delantal y fue con él, no con un rostro emocionado ni con una sonrisa de las que solía poner, más bien como quien va a la guerra o a cumplir una misión que no quiere cumplir. Las últimas horas fueron para ella un tormento pensando en que tal vez su vida y su felicidad terminarían ese mismo día.

Y todo por la visita de Goo Jun Pyo que había recibido esa misma tarde.

Se dirigió a Yoon Ji Hoo y el tomo su mano con su habitual sonrisa.

La subió a la camioneta y la llevó a un lugar desconocido. Era ya casi de noche cuando llegaron a un muelle, parecido al lugar donde Ji Hoo le había pedido matrimonio.

La brisa del mar refrescaba sus ideas cuando Ji Hoo se paró enfrente de ella y la abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Jan Di.

-Gumao sunbae – contestó ella casi sin emoción.

- Sé que ya te había dado un anillo antes, pero este es más como un regalo de cumpleaños – dijo el joven sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo.

La puso en la mano de Jan Di quien lo miro detenidamente.

-Ábrelo, es para ti.

Jan Di miraba la caja con detenimiento pensando en todas las cosas que estaba a punto de perder y todo lo que iba a sufrir a partir de ahora.

-No lo quiero, no puedo aceptarlo. – dijo por fin haciendo que Ji Hoo se endureciera de la impresión.

-No lo puedo aceptar porque ya no me voy a casar contigo.


	7. Chapter 7

===FLASH BACK===

"_Después del trabajo te llevare aun hermoso lugar para festejar"_

Le había dicho Yoon Ji Hoo antes de salir de casa, en secreto para que el abuelo y los demás presentes esa mañana no lograran escucharlo.

Jan Di se sonrojó, provocando una tierna sonrisa en el joven.

Se despidió de todos agradeciéndoles por la fiesta sorpresa y partió hacia el trabajo en el restaurante, Ga Eul tenía ese día libre así que por el momento iría sola.

Todo el día estuvo pensando en eso, sonriendo como tonta, esperando con ansias el momento de que la jornada terminara y pudiera verse con su Ji Hoo.

Ni siquiera se percató cuando el coche de Goo Jun Pyo se paró en la entrada.

El joven entro rudamente al restaurante, cargando con el dos de sus achichincles del F4, aquellos que siempre se habían encargado de cumplir con sus mandatos cuando estaba en la escuela y ponía aquellas crueles tarjetas rojas.

Los jóvenes arrasaron con todo. Tirando sillas y mesas a su paso, incluso las cosas del mostrador.

Jan Di solo pudo ver como las cosas del restaurante salían volando, así como el dueño del mismo quien solo podía gritar aterrado.

-Geum Jan Di, ven conmigo – le dijo Goo Jun Pyo mientras los jóvenes destrozaban todo.

-Goo Jun Pyo ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer? –

- Si no vienes conmigo, destruiré todo este lugar, incluso mandare traer una máquina para que lo destruyan completamente-

Jan Di vio a su amigo detrás de el aparador implorando que dejaran de destruir su restaurante.

Sin pensarlo, caminó hacia Jun Pyo, él tomó su mano y la condujo por la calle hacia una plaza cercana.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo puedes llegar y destruir el restaurante así? – gritó ella enfurecida.

-Y puedo hacer más – dijo el con una cara seria.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué era lo que habías dicho? ¿Qué te casas con el porque lo amas? ¿Qué vas a poder olvidarme por completo?

Jun Pyo rió y después la tomo de los hombros tan fuerte que a Jan Di le dolían los huesos.

-Pues no lo voy a permitir ¿me oíste? Quieras o no vas a ser mía. Lo que viste hace unos momentos no es lo único que puedo hacer para conseguirte.

-Goo Jun Pyo ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – dijo ella tomando todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de su tranca.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. Volverás a mi Jan Di, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Volverás a mi si no quieres que tu querido Yoon Ji Hoo se hunda junto con su abuelo en la miseria.

Jan Di no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Jun Pyo estaba amenazándola? Amenazándola con destruir a quien más amaba.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-Sabes que sí, soy el hombre más poderoso de Corea ahora. No solo la fundación de Ji Hoo, la clínica de su abuelo, los negocios, su fortuna, todo terminara como lo que acabas de ver en el restaurant.

-No lo harás, no eres capaz –seguía repitiendo Jan Di incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿No me crees? – dijo el tomando el teléfono. –Muy bien, solo basta una llamada.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres igual que ella! – Gritó Jan Di al borde de las lágrimas –Pensé que el Jun Pyo que conocía no era de esa forma pero eres igual que tu madre, eres igual, tomando todo a la fuerza por el poder y el dinero.

-No me compares con ella.

-¿Y qué más? Es tu herencia, siempre serás el mismo cobarde, malnacido y egocéntrico de antes, y ahora me doy cuenta de que ella y tú son de la misma calaña…

Jan Di no pudo terminar de decir más, Jun Pyo arrancó la palabras de sus labios con un beso. Un beso que le quemaba a Jan Di en los labios, lastimando su corazón profundamente.

-Tal vez tengas razón,- le susurró muy cerca al rostro - pero el poder es lo que me ha dado todo, y si conoces lo que la bruja es capaz de hacer por conseguir lo que quiere también sabrás lo que puede pasar si no dejas a ese idiota y regresas conmigo.

Jan Di se quedó petrificada sin saber que pensar. Jun Pyo se alejó de ella poco a poco pero antes de irse se dio la media vuelta.

-Quiero que esta noche cuando lo veas le digas todo lo que me amas, que vas a regresar conmigo y que por eso no te puedes casar con él. –Rió – me muero de ganas de ver la cara de Yoon Ji Hoo destrozado.

Jan Di no pudo razonar más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir antes de que se diera cuenta. Su felicidad, su amor, su futura vida, todo estaba arruinado y no había nada más que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, para evitar lastimar el corazón de Yoon Ji Hoo y el suyo propio.

Se agacho y comenzó a llorar fuertemente en medio de aquella plaza, en medio de toda la gente.

===FIN DE FLASH BACK===

Ji Hoo se quedó helado, sin poder moverse y abriendo los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía creer que Jan Di, su Jan Di estuviera diciendo esas palabras. Le costaba respirar y su vista se nublaba de repente. Tal vez todo aquello fuera un mal sueño, si, un mal sueño del que despertaría pronto.

-Jan Di – le habló solo para corroborar que lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño.

-Es que…aun no lo he olvidado. A Goo Jun Pyo. Pensé que ya lo había borrado de mi corazón, pero no era así. El otro día lo vi, y me besó. Y con ese beso comprobé que aún lo sigo amando. – Jan Di tuvo que reprimir sus lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas, pero la voz a un se le quebraba un poco. Aun así se dio el valor para mirarlo a la cara. – Lo siento sunbae pero ya no te amo.

Bajo la mirada de nuevo, no esperaba ver el rostro de Ji Hoo tan afectado, sintió tanto dolor al verlo así. Su corazón y su alma se estaban quemando, y ella era la culpable.

Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-¿Y todas las cosas que me dijiste en el mar? ¿Qué yo era tu primer amor? – Ji Hoo comenzó a alzar la voz - ¿Qué yo ocupaba más espacio en tu corazón que él.

-Tal vez solo estaba un poco confundida.

-¡Geum Jan Di!

-Adiós sunbae, saldré de tu casa lo más pronto posible.

Y se fue, dejándolo solo en medio del muelle sumido en la profunda oscuridad de la noche, congelado sin saber que era lo que acabada de suceder.

No sabía qué hora era, solo sabía que había estado caminando por mucho tiempo sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegó de nuevo a esa casa donde hasta apenas hace unas horas había sido completamente feliz, no sabía cuánto había estado llorando pero sus ojos le ardían de tantas lágrimas derramadas esa noche. Observó la casa de Yoon Ji Hoo y sintió como su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, le había hecho daño de nuevo a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

No quería entrar, no quería verlo totalmente destrozado por su culpa. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Hola? ¿Ya llegue? ¿Después de haberle roto el corazón? No quería entrar pero prácticamente no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Si iba a casa de Ga Eul o cualquiera de los F4 comenzarían las incesantes preguntas y no quería que nadie descubriera las verdaderas razones por las cuales había renunciado a su felicidad.

Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se hizo la fuerte antes de entrar.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Jan Di entró sigilosa, no vio a nadie por ningún lado. El abuelo estaba profundamente dormido en su habitación, pero la habitación de Ji Hoo estaba vacía. No había llegado a casa.

Jan Di comenzó a preocuparse, ¿estaría en algún bar o en algún lugar peligroso?

No podía llamarlo, ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara ¿Cómo lo llamaría? Y aunque llamara estaba segura de que el no contestaría.

Se tumbó en su cama, llorando en silencio, esperando que todo fuera un sueño, del que despertaría una mañana, iría a la cocina y vería a su sonriente bombero del amor preparando unos deliciosos Hot Cakes, esperando solo por ella.


	8. Chapter 8

La mañana siguiente fue una calamidad para poder salir de la cama, peor aun para salir de su habitación. No quería toparse con nadie, mucho menos con Yoon Ji Hoo.

Se puso el uniforme, y se dio una última mirada al espejo antes de salir, no quería que sus facciones demostraran lo decaída que estaba o que había estado llorando toda la noche.

No vió a Ji Hoo por ninguna parte. Solo al abuelo acomodando el almuerzo en la mesa de la cocina.

-Jan Di-ah ven a almorzar antes de que te vayas- le dijo. -¿Dónde estará este muchacho, creo que no llegó en toda la noche ¿Tu sabes donde pueda estar?

-Creo que fue con el F4 a pasar el rato – mintió la chica.

-Este joven, es tu cumpleaños y lo único que puede hacer es irse a beber, pero bueno, ven toma tu desayuno.

-Arabushi, ya se me hace tarde, mejor almuerzo algo allá. Gracias, pero ya me tengo que ir.

Jan Di se dispuso a travesar la puerta cuando se topó con la persona con quien menos se quería topar.

Yoon Ji Hoo estaba en la puerta, delante de ella con el rostro helado y sin expresión, de seguro había pasado una noche igual a la de ella.

Se detuvo por unos segundos así, mirándola con recelo y luego una sonrisa fingida se dibujó en su rostro. Jan Di supo de inmediato que sus mentes estaban conectadas pensando lo mismo en ese momento: no evidenciarse delante del abuelo.

-Ji Hoo, ya llegaste muchacho ¿Dónde estabas que dejas a Jan Di sola en el día de su cumpleaños? Vengan a desayunar.

-Arabushi, se me hace tarde…

-Ji Hoo va a llevarte a la escuela de todos modos, ven, aún hay tiempo.

Jan Di suspiró, lo menos que quería era estar sentada al lado de Ji Hoo.

-Jan Di, ven a almorzar – le dijo el joven con una perfecta sonrisa ficticia, parecía que lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que pensaba, ¿o solo era una máscara?

* * *

El trayecto en auto fue demasiado doloroso, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra y Jan Di sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Solo por si acaso, se centro en observar por la ventana durante tdo el viaje, aunque nisiquiera estba pensando en lo que veía por fuera.

El coche se detuvo enfrente de la escuela antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

Antes de que pudiera hacer una acción el joven se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta.

-Ya me voy – dijo ella sin muchas energías.

El la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia sus brazos dándole un abrazo tan fuerte como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

-Sunbae, tengo que irme.

-No lo hagas, no me dejes – susurró el - ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que él te dijo? Si te chantajeó con algo no tienes que hacerlo, saldremos de esta como podamos.

-Sunbae…Yo lo amo- mintió Jan Di.

-Por favor, nunca he querido nada para mí antes, déjame ser egoísta por una vez.

-Lo siento sunbae- dijo zafándose de su abrazo – Me tengo que ir.

Jan Di se alejó lo más pronto posible. Era el fin de todo, de su felicidad, de su amor.

* * *

Estaba ahí, sentado en uno de los asientos de la piscina. Goo Jun Pyo veía hacia el agua con la mirada perdida, que ni cuenta se dio cuando Jan Di se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué me pediste que viniera aquí? – dijo ella con tono rudo.

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije? ¿Dejaste a Yoon Ji Hoo? – preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

-Claro que si ¿crees que estoy loca como para dejar que destruyas el patrimonios de la persona que más amo?

-¿Entonces porque te vi abrazándolo esta mañana? ¿Y qué es eso de "la persona que más amo"? Hasta hace poco yo era la persona que más amabas.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones. Además, pensé que tú ya te ibas a casar con Jae Kyung-

-No voy a casarme, me quedare contigo, si tu sacrificaste algo por mi yo también sacrificare algo por ti.

Jan Di rió.

-¿Y crees que tu madre te dejara hacer eso? ¿Por qué no regresas a casa, tomas tu fortuna y nos dejas a todos en paz? sobre todo a mí y a sunbae. – El silencio reinó por un momento - ¿Eso era todo lo que me querías decir? Si así es, ya me voy.

-Salgamos, tengamos una cita.

-Por si no lo recuerdas antes tuvimos muchas, no gracias, estoy bien así.

-A las 8, en el lugar de siempre – le dijo recordando aquel lugar donde siempre solían verse. Jan Di no evitó pensar en aquella escena de él, esperando bajo la nieve por ella. Que ironía que ahora ese Goo Jun Pyo no existiera, ni siquiera rastro de aquella persona que había amado.

* * *

Todo estaba silencio en el restaurante ese día, a pesar de que los clientes no paraban de llegar tanto Jan Di como su amigo (no recuerdo su nombre, sorry .) tenían una expresión catastrófica. GaEul no sabía que era lo que pasaba, nunca los había visto así, a Jan Di tal vez pero a su amigo nunca.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a los dos?

-Ah…-intento decir su amigo.

-Jefe – le dijo Jan Di interrumpiéndolo, él supo de inmediato que tendría que quedarse callado si no quería ser golpeado la patada voladora de Jan Di.

Ga Eul los observó a ,los dos sin saber qué hacer, era claro que algo había en ese pesado ambiente, pero no sabía que era lo que pasaba.

-Hey chicos – escucharon en la puerta de repente.

Los F4 estaban ahí, Woo Bin, Yi Jung y Ji Hoo, aunque Ji Hoo no sonreía tanto como los demás.

-Yi Jung sunbae – dijo Ga Eul con una sonrisa saludando a su amor.

Los jóvenes sentaron en una de las mesas, la chica corrió a atenderlos, mientras Jan Di y su amigo se veía entre ellos.

-Si dices algo te mato – le susurró ella acercándose al mostrador

-¿De verdad vas a terminar con el por culpa de Goo Jun Pyo? Esto no lo puedo permitir. Él tiene que saberlo.

-¡Jefe!

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- Escucharon desde la mesa donde estaban los jóvenes- Vengan acá.

Jan Di suspiró, era duro aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando prácticamente su mundo estaba derrumbándose.

Los jóvenes conversaban con alegría mientras ella y Ji Hoo no podían hacer más que evitarse las miradas, fingiendo una sonrisa pero evitando las miradas. Aunque de vez en cuando Jan Di lo veía, Ji Hoo la veía, los dos parecían almas en pena, sin hacer mucho caso de lo que iba la conversación de los demás.

En un momento Ji Hoo se levantó para tomar un vaso de agua de la cocina. El jefe le había dicho que el podía traérselo, pero Ji Hoo insistió, tenían la confianza suficiente como para pasearse por todos los rincones del restaurante. Podía ir él solo, además de que tenía que escapar con urgencia de ese ambiente ficticio que el mismo había creado, antes de que las lágrimas amenazaran con salir de sus ojos.

Jan Di lo alcanzó en el momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí sunbae? – le dijo en tono bajo para que los demás no escucharan.

-¿Crees que yo quería venir? Ellos me jalaron hasta acá sin mi consentimiento. – le dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Co…como estas? – preguntó ella titubeando, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, sabía que le había roto el corazón pero aun así estaba preocupada por él.

-¿Te interesa? – El joven esbozó una sonrisa irónica – no pensé que te interesaras por mí, después de todo ya regresaste con el amor de tu vida.

-No tienes por qué hablarme así. – Jan Di sintió su alma perderse en el abismo al escuchar el tono en el que él le estaba hablando. Un tono lleno de rencor y furia, como nunca le había escuchado antes.

-¿Por qué no? Destruiste mi vida, prácticamente jugaste conmigo, ¿de que otra forma quieres que le hable a una persona que juega con los sentimiento de las personas?

-Sunbae…

-¿Chicos que les pasa? – escucharon del otro lado del mostrador, Yi Jung estaba ahí, ojala no hubiera escuchado nada, pensaron los dos, pero era demasiado tarde. -¿Están discutiendo?

Las palabras de Yi Jung llamaron la atención de los demás quienes también se acercaron a contemplar la situación.

-No pasa nada – dijo Ji Hoo en voz dolosa.

-Si no pasa nada ¿Por qué están discutiendo? – preguntó el joven alfarero.

-Estamos bien – dijo Jan Di dispuesta a irse a atender a los clientes pero Ga Eul la detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Jan Di.

- Te dije que no pasa nada.

-Desde hace rato está el ambiente demasiado tenso aquí. Si no pasara nada no tuvieras esa expresión tan dolorosa en tu rostro ¿Crees que no te conozco? Dime lo que está pasando.

Jan Di intento zafarse pero no lo consiguió.

-¡Geum Jan Di! – le gritó su amiga exigiéndole una respuesta.

-¡Ya no vamos a casarnos! – grito sin pensar la chica.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Woo Bin sorprendido.

-Jan Di… - articuló Ga Eul con un tono sorprendido así como todos los demás.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Jan Di salió corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos, dejándole a Ji Hoo la tarea de dar las explicaciones.

-Ji Hoo – le dijo Yi Jung buscando una respuesta.

El joven no dijo nada y salió corriendo en busca de Jan Di. Sabía que algo estaba mal, tenía que estarlo, pidió a Dios que solo fuera una manipulación de Goo Jun Pyo, que Jan Di no hubiera dejado de quererlo, que solo fuera una ilusión.

La buscó por todas partes, esperando por una explicación.

Llegó a la placita después de buscar por todas partes. Y la vió. Y lo vió a él. Estaban juntos, como una pareja lista para irse a su cita. Jun Pyo tomó la mano de Jan Di y se fueron juntos.

Ji Hoo no pudo hacer más que llorar, las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo por tanto tiempo, ahora empezaban a salir, viendo como el amor de su vida se alejaba una vez más. Viendo como todas sus esperanzas se iban a la basura.

* * *

_**(Perdooooooooooon sunbae, te estoy haciendo sufrir otra vez) Pobre de mí sunbae.**_

_**Ojala les guste este capítulo, bueno aunque sé que las va a hacer llorar, a mí me estaba haciendo llorar cuando lo escribí.**_

_**Por favor comenten**_


	9. Chapter 9

Geum Jan Di no paraba de llorar en silencio, mientras subían en el teleférico donde una vez habían pasado la noche juntos.

-¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó Jun Pyo.

-¿Qué crees que tengo? – Le grito - ¿Por qué no tratas de adivinar lo que tengo idiota?

Habló tan fuerte que todas las personas en el teleférico se le quedaron viendo.

Sentía tanto odio que ni siquiera le importó, no le importaba que todos pensaran lo peor de aquel individuo que le había arruinado la vida.

-¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer? – le preguntó cuándo se bajaron del teleférico.

-Que te importa – contestó ella.

-Jan Di… - tomó sus manos entre las suyas – tienes las manos frías, toma, te presto mis guantes-

Jan Di los lanzó lejos aventándole la mano.

-¿No estas feliz? Estamos empezando a andar nuevamente.

La chica lo miró, había una sonrisa tan detestable en su rostro que a Jan Di le dió asco.

-Mañana salgamos a otra parte más interesante ¿sí? –

* * *

Geum Jan Di llegó a casa ya noche, era una ironía que Goo Jun Pyo insistiera en llevarla hasta la casa de su rival, tal vez lo hacía para dejarle claro que Jan Di era suya, pero a Jan Di no le agradaba nada hacer ese tipo de cosas, si ello implicaba romper más el corazón de sunbae.

Se topó con Ji Hoo en la sala, estaba leyendo un libro sentado en su sofá favorito, volteó a verla por unos segundos solo para corroborar que era ella y luego volvió a su lectura.

Era como si ya no le importara, aun así quería preguntarle qué había pasado en el restaurante después de que se fue.

-¿No…no te preguntaron nada los chicos?

-¿Nada de qué? – le dijo sin despegar los ojos del libro.

-Acerca de no…

-No tenían por qué preguntarme nada – la interrumpió, se paró del sillón y se fue sin siquiera mirarla.

Jan Di sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar cuando recibió una llamada a su celular.

-_Tu, Geum Jan Di ¡Quiero que vengas aquí inmediatamente! ¡Si no vienes considérate muerta! – _escuchó a una muy furiosa Ga Eul del otro lado del auricular.

Jan Di apretó los ojos, sabía que si no iba a darle una explicación todo terminaría entre ellas y su amistad de años.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso de que no te vas a casar con Ji Hoo? – le preguntó casi gritándole cuando estuvo dentro de su casa.

Jan Di suspiró pensando en las palabras exactas que iba a decir.

-No, he decidido no casarme con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aun amo a Goo Jun Pyo.

-¿Y pretendes que te crea esa estupidez? Te conozco desde hace muchos años Jan Di, se todo lo que tuviste que pasar para olvidar a Goo Jun Pyo y cuanto te costó aceptar que aun amabas a Yoon Ji Hoo después de todo lo que te había pasado ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

-Amo a Goo Jun Pyo

-¿Que te dijo para que dejaras a Ji Hoo? – era como una adivina. Jan Di no podía creer que su amiga hubiera hecho esa pregunta dando precisamente en el clavo.

-No me dijo nada…solo, aun lo amo. Por favor Ga Eul, entiéndeme-

Jan Di salió del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ga Eul sabía que algo andaba mal, conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para creer alguna de sus palabras. Esto lo tenían que saber Yi Jung, Woo Bin y sobretodo Ji Hoo.

* * *

Era el día más cansado que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Había tomado turno completo en el restaurante dos días seguidos, era obvio que el cansancio llegaría tarde o temprano. Pero era eso o pasar todo el día en casa de Yoon Ji Hoo, y sinceramente, como estaba la situación, prefería trabajar todo el día a tener que estar en un mismo lugar con sunbae.

Los coches de los dos miembros del F4 se estacionaron entonces enfrente y Jan Di supo que venían a hacer preguntas.

-Sunbae ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó a Woo Bin y a Yi Jung cuando entraron por la puerta.

-Yo los llame – le dijo Ga Eul alcanzándola por detrás -¿Dónde está Ji Hoo sunbae?

-No quiso venir- le contestó el alfarero, sabiendo que su amigo estaba más que destrozado ahora, lo que menos quería era ver a la razón de su sufrimiento. –Entonces ¿Qué es eso de que ya no te vas casar con Ji Hoo? ¿De verdad sigues amando a Jun Pyo?

Jan Di no contestó, las contantes preguntas desde el día anterior la estaban irritando, ya no quería tener que mentir a todo el mundo pero parecía que aún era necesario hacerlo.

-Así es, sigo amando a Jun Pyo ¿algún problema con eso? Él no me chantajeo como ustedes piensan ni nada por el estilo.

-Jan Di, conozco a Jun Pyo desde que éramos unos bebes en el vientre de nuestras madres, y se lo que es capaz de hacer por conseguir lo que quiere. Y si yo conozco a Jun Pyo, Ga Eul también debe conocer muy bien a su mejor amiga como para saber que está mintiendo.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Es la verdad! Aun amo a Goo Jun Pyo-

-Pero…estabas tan ilusionada con la boda –dijo Woo Bin buscando una respuesta de una vez por todas.

-Estaba confundida. ¿De acuerdo? No estaba segura de mis sentimientos cuando acepte la propuesta de sunbae y cuando apareció Jun Pyo…supe que esa confusión se debía a él, se debía a que lo sigo amando. Y solo estaba engañándome a mí misma mientras él no estaba pensando que sunbae era mi verdadero amor.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que Ji Hoo solo fue como una pantalla para tus sentimientos?

-Quiere decir que solo estuve usándolo mientras Jun Pyo no estaba, como un repuesto.

Se dió cuenta demasiado tarde de que Yoon Ji Hoo estaba parado en la puerta, y que había logrado escuchar claramente esa última frase.

-Geum Jan Di – dijo el con un tono doloroso.

-Ji Hoo ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que no ibas a venir. – le preguntó Woo Bin.

-Solo buscaba una explicación clara, pero creo que ya no es necesario –dijo el refiriéndose a las palabras de Jan Di. -¿Eso fui para ti? ¿Un repuesto?

Jan Di se quedó callada intentando buscar las palabras indicadas, unas que le sacaran de una vez por todas de ese tormento.

-¡Así es! ¿Quieres que te lo deje claro? Solo jugué contigo, solo fuiste un repuesto – Jan Di quiso salir del lugar pero Ji Hoo la tomó del brazo.

-Espero que nunca te arrepientas de lo que estás diciendo.

-No lo hare, porque sunbae ya no es la persona que más amo, ahora hay otra persona en mi corazón.

-Sin embargo tu si eres la persona que más amo y la única en mi corazón.

A Jan Di se le rompió más el alma, sentía como se quebraba en mil pedazos, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo antes de que todo se pusiera peor.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su incondicional amor? Sin duda la vida era demasiado injusta.

-Está mintiendo – le dijo Ga Eul al joven aun petrificado en la entrada.

-Claro que está mintiendo, la Jan Di que conocemos nunca se comportaría de esa forma – aclaró Woo Bin.

-No miente, ella realmente lo ama – dijo Ji Hoo en voz baja casi inaudible.

-Yoon Ji Hoo, no te creíste de verdad toda esa basura ¿verdad?

-¿Y que más quieres que piense si ella lo dejó tan claro?– Ji Hoo no dejaba de ver la puerta por donde segundos antes Jan Di había salido, con un rostro serio pero lleno de dolor.

-Sunbae, ella aun te ama, lo sé, debe haber una buena razón para que se esté comportando así. – le dijo Ga Eul tratando de convencerlo.

-La hay – escucharon detrás de ellos. El jefe estaba ahí, había visto toda la situación y no estaba dispuesto a callarse más tiempo. – Yo sé cuál es la razón para que se comporte así.

* * *

El coche se detuvo en un lugar desconocido para Jan Di, era un gran edificio de alta alcurnia donde solo llegaban limosinas y automóviles de la alta sociedad.

Jon Pyo la tomó del hombro y la condujo hacia adentro. Ahí, en la recepción le pidió a la mujer una llave y caminaron al ascensor.

¿Un hotel? Se preguntó la chica mientras subían hasta el último piso, y no se equivocó, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pudo ver un pasillo con alfombras extravagantes y puertas desfiladas una tras otra con números dorados en su parte superior.

Por fin entraron a una de las habitaciones, Jan Di pudo ver dentro de ella una mesita de centro con varios sofás alrededor de ella, cortinas de terciopelo perfectamente acomodadas tapando las ventanas y al fondo lo que más temía, una enorme cama donde bien podrían caber hasta cinco personas.

En la puerta Joon Pyo recibía al servicio al cuarto con una enorme botella de vino y un paquete extraño que a Jan Di le costó reconocer.

-Póntelo- le dijo Jun Pyo acercándose a ella, dándole el paquete que acababa de recibir.

Jan Di lo tomó y se fue al baño. Ahí abrió el paquete. Entre el papel crepe encontró un vestido de seda, que parecía más un camisón que un vestido, pues era bastante corto y con moñitos a los lados y con un pequeño calzoncito del mismo material.

Jan Di refunfuñó, pero bueno, ya sabía lo que podía pasar si no accedía a los deseos de Goo Jun Pyo. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando ¿Verdad? Y si lo era, ese malnacido se las iba a pagar con una patada voladora De mala gana se lo puso, tapándose encima con una bata de baño y salió.

-¿Porque te pusiste eso encima? – le preguntó Jun Pyo cuando la vió con la bata de baño cubriendo el regalo que él le había dado.

-Esa cosa es demasiado vulgar ¿para que quieres que me la ponga? Goo Jun Pyo ¿Qué está pasando por tu pervertida cabeza?

-Ya sabes que – sonrió el con una lujuriosa expresión.

-Hasta crees que voy a hacer eso contigo. ¿Esa intención tenías cuando me trajiste a este lugar? Eres un…

El joven la tomó de la barbilla interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-¿Qué otra cosa pensabas que íbamos a hacer viniendo a un hotel?

-Es que…no sabía que era un hotel, pensé que era un restaurante o algo así.

-Que mal informada estas sobre la compañía y las propiedades de tu novio.

-¿Quién es mi novio? No te sobreestimes y si piensas que voy a hacer esas cosas contigo estas muy equivocado. No quieres ser víctima de mis golpes ¿verdad?

Jan Di caminó hacia la puerta pero Jun Pyo la jaló y la tumbó sobre la cama.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo ya tienes experiencia. – le susurró poniéndose sobre ella.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Déjame! – dijo ella jaloneándose

-¿No te acostaste con él? ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Te acostaste con Yoon Ji Hoo?!

-¡Déjame ir!

Jun Pyo se acercó peligrosamente a ella sin dejarle escapatoria, tratando de complacer los deseos que desde hace mucho tiempo le habían torturado, mientras ella gritaba desesperada sin poder zafarse, cuando escucharon un fuerte estruendo en la puerta.

Jon Pyo se detuvo en seco, mirando a la persona que había interrumpido su acción.

Jan Di con lágrimas en los ojos apenas lo pudo reconocer pero cuando su vista comenzó a aclararse lo vio, estaba ahí para rescatarla, había escuchado la alarma, su bombero del amor.

* * *

_**Ya chicas, el sufrimiento terminó, espero…jejejeje, y para las que aman a Jun Pyo, perdón por haberlo hecho tan malo, miane, miane, lo arreglaré, lo prometo, no sé como pero lo pondré en su lugar para que vuelva al buen camino jajaja. Espero les haya gustado y por favor déjenme sus opiniones.**_


	10. Chapter 10

La furia podía verse en sus ojos, Jun Pyo apenas reconoció al que había sido su amigo no hace mucho tiempo.

Como un toro embestido se acercó a él aprisionándolo en la pared, tomando el cuello de su camisa con el puño, con tanta fuerza que a Jun Pyo le faltaba la respiración. Ese no era el amigo que había conocido. Sin duda había encendido la furia de Yoon Ji Hoo.

-Te lo advertí, te advertí que no te acercaras a ella. ¡¿Lo recuerdas?!

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Ji Hoo le contestó con un golpe, lanzándolo al piso casi quebrándole la quijada al joven.

-¿Qué es esto? Vamos Ji Ho, por una chica se va a quebrar nuestra amistad de años, ¿por qué simplemente no renuncias a ella y me dejas a mí el camino libre? Lo hiciste una vez, lo puedes volver a hacer.

Ji Hoo no contestó, se abalanzo a él entre golpes y jaloneos, los dos revolcándose en el piso como dos bestias furiosas, sobre todo Ji Hoo quien le estaba propinando buenos golpes a su ex -amigo. Ahora ex -amigo.

-¡Basta! –gritó Jan Di desde la cama viendo como los dos hombre se descontaban a golpes.

La chica bajó de la cama y tomó el brazo de Ji Hoo quien estaba a punto de destrozar a Goo Jun Pyo con su puño.

-¡Sunbae, basta!

El joven se detuvo por un momento y se puso de pie, su mirada irradiaba una ira tal que a Jan Di le dio miedo, miedo de que pudiera de verdad matar a Goo Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo se levantó tambaleante, con la cara ensangrentada.

-Estás loco, Ji Hoo –

-Quiero que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella ¡¿me oíste?!

-Sí, claro, el chico protector, pero ¿sabes qué? Ella me ama solo a mí, y lo sabes.

-¡Lárgate!

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así, me las vas a pagar Yoon Ji Hoo! – gritó el joven mientras salía de la habitación.

Todo se quedó en silencio, solo ellos dos, una joven asustada y un joven enfurecido. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los fuertes latidos de su corazón y la respiración acelerada de Ji Hoo.

-Sunbae…sunbae, no es lo que piensas.

-¡¿Entonces qué es?! - ¡¿Que me vas a decir cuando te vi recostada en esa cama con él?! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo?! ¿¡Te hubieras acostado con él?!

-¡Estaba siendo forzada!

-¡¿Hubieras sido capaz de entregarte a él solo por sus amenazas?!

Jan Di abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso…?

Ji Hoo la aprisionó contra la pared, casi lastimándola. A pesar de que la amaba y siempre la iba a amar, sentía tanta rabia. Rabia de que ella no pensara en él, rabia de que no le tuviera la confianza para contarle todo y rabia de que casi se entregaba a Goo Jun Pyo en aquella misma habitación.

-¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! ¡¿Crees que soy un niño pequeño al que debes proteger?!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica.

-Sunbae

-¡¿Por qué no confías en mí una vez en tu vida, maldición?!

-Lo siento, lo siento sunbae – dijo ella al borde del llanto.

- ¡Tú eres mi mujer! ¿me escuchaste? ¡Solo mía! ¡No quiero que te vayas con otro tipo solo porque te amenaza con destruirme!

Jan Di asintió y lo abrazó, tan fuerte como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, aferrándose a el más que a ninguna otra cosa.

-Lo sé, lo se…te amo sunbae.

Jan Di lloraba a mares. Ji Hoo calmó su ira y la abrazó también, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al igual que ella. No quería dejarla ir tampoco, no quería que volviera a ocurrir algo como eso. Solo quería protegerla, en vez de que fuera ella la que lo protegiera a él. Quería estar a su lado para siempre.

* * *

El sentado sobre la cama, ella de pie controlando la situación, necesitaba compensar todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir y ahora era ese momento, en esa habitación de hotel donde hace unos instantes había estado con Goo Jun Pyo, donde su bombero la había salvado de un destino terrible.

Se detuvo frente a él y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente, digno de una dulce chica que apenas empieza a conocer el amor.

El tomó su cintura haciendo que se acercara más a él, levantando su cabeza para alcanzar sus labios. Luego con sus manos sacó la bata de baño fuera del cuerpo de Jan Di y la hizo sentarse sobre él.

Bajó desde sus labios hasta su pecho acariciando con un ligero roce de sus labios la parte superior de su pecho. Jan Di rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos pasando sus dedos por su pelo. Bajó delicadamente el tirante de su blusón y comenzó a besar sus hombros.

Se tumbaron los dos sobre la cama y rodaron hasta que Jan Di quedó debajo de él.

Él se tumbó sobre ella besándola dulcemente en la boca, luego bajando por su cuello depositando dulces besos en todo su cuerpo. Introdujo su mano por debajo del blusón sintiendo su cálida piel, aquella que había extrañado tanto tocar y luego con un ligero movimiento alcanzó su prenda interior, pero antes de que pudiera bajarla, puso más atención en sus pechos casi rígidos por el contacto. Ji Hoo tomó uno de ellos, y como si fuera una fuente de oro, comenzó a besarlos apasionadamente, mientras jugaba con ellos con su mano.

Jan Di quería recordar aquella noche en que la había tomado por primera vez y tímida acercó su mano a los botones de su camisa, aunque no se atrevía a hacerlo. Ji Hoo adivinó su acción y tomó su mano dándole un cálido beso para después ponerla en su pecho invitándola a despojarlo de su vestimenta.

Así lo hizo, y con las manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones mientras el la besaba más y más vehemente.

Él se quitó la camisa por fin y ella pudo pasar sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su masculino cuello. Lo acercó a ella para besarlo nuevamente.

Su respiración se aceleraba entre cada beso y el recorría cada parte de su cuerpo con sus labios y sus manos acariciando sus piernas y luego sus rígidos pechos sobre la tela. Apartando un poco la tela encontró lo que buscaba, comenzó a besar sus puntas cálida y tiernamente haciendo que la chica gimiera casi inaudible, de forma que solo él podía escucharla y eso lo hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Con delicadeza se deshizó del pequeño calzoncillo que le impedía estar dentro de ella y luego el mismo se despojó de sus pantalones entrando en ella completamente de una vez por todas.

No con rudeza, cada embestida era delicada tal como él siempre había sido con ella. Sin forzar pero con un ardiente deseo interno, tan cálido, por el que habían estado esperando mucho tiempo y que ninguno de los esperaba volver a tener.

* * *

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí – le preguntó ella recostada encima de él, tenía un brazo sobre su rostro, pero ella sabía que no estaba dormido. –El jefe te lo contó todo ¿verdad?

-¿Sabes la calamidad que tuve que pasar para encontrarte? ¿No tienes ni un poquito de culpabilidad? – le reprochó el joven destapándose la cara y viéndola fijamente.

-Lo siento. Es solo que no quería que te hicieran daño.

-Prométeme algo – le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos – prométeme que siempre vas a confiar en mí, no importa lo que suceda.

La chica asintió.

-Soy tu pareja, quiero saber todo lo que te pasa, todo lo que pasa por tu mente, todo lo que te molesta o te deprime… - decía él mientras apartaba el pelo de su frente y la acercaba para besarla dulcemente. - ¿Aun vas a casarte conmigo verdad?

La chica asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego se recargó sobre su pecho sintiendo el latir de su corazón.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer si destruyen la fundación y la clínica de tu abuelo?

-Ya te dije que no soy tan débil, yo también tengo medidas que tomar en su contra, no te preocupes por eso.

El chico besó la frente de Jan Di, pensando en cómo iba a enfrentar ahora a Goo Jun Pyo.

* * *

Entró al gran edificio, no era un obstáculo para él, después de todo, desde niño había merodeado por los alrededores de la compañía Shinwa, todos recibían con una reverencia al joven Yoon Ji Hoo.

El muchacho tomó el ascensor hasta el tercer piso hacia el área de las oficinas principales, él debía estar ahí.

La oficina principal era la de la directora, su madre, y después seguía la de él, un poco más pequeña pero no menos importante.

Preguntó a la recepcionista por Jun Pyo, pero ella lo negó.

-Está en una asamblea – le dijo.

Pero eso a Ji Hoo no le importó. Caminó hasta el lugar indicado y haciendo caso omiso de las secretarias que resguardaban la entrada por fuera.

El heredero de Seung-Ah entró decidido, y ahí estaba, entre la directora y otros altos ejecutivos. Llevaba lentes oscuros tratando de ocultar las marcas dejadas por sus golpes la noche anterior.

Todos lo vieron extraño, como quien interrumpe un negocio casi internacional.

-¿Tienes un minuto? Tenemos que hablar.

El joven parecía cohibirse entre las personas que lo rodeaban. Susurró algo casi inaudible y salió de la oficina cauteloso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿No me golpeaste ayer lo suficiente y vienes por más? Idiota.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes en paz a Jan Di? – le dijo su amigo, sorprendiéndolo de golpe.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¿No querías destruir la compañía si ella no accedía a quedarte contigo? Aunque es no puedo dártelo, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para que nos dejes en paz.

-Lo único que podrías hacer es morirte – bromeó el chico –pero eso no puede ser, aun si murieras ella no dejaría de amarte.

-¿Morirme? – Ji Hoo reflexiono por un momento – muy bien, entonces enfrentémonos a muerte.

-¿Qué?

-Un enfrentamiento a muerta por Geum Jan Di.

_**No saben que difícil se me hizo escribir este capítulo, la inspiración no llegaba a mí, odio cuando eso pasa, pero bien o mal aquí esta, espero les guste, y por fin se acabó el sufrimiento de nuestro sunbae, jejeje.**_


	11. Chapter 11

¿Un duelo a muerte?

Goo Jun Pyo abrió bien grandes los ojos al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del que fuera hasta hace poco su mejor amigo.

Pero Yoon Ji Hoo no estaba bromeando, lo vio en su cara, seria e intacta como un hielo, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, como si nada más importara. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a morir por una chica? ¿Su amor era tan grande como para morir por ella?

_-Te veré en el bar esta noche_– le había dicho Ji Hoo antes de irse, dejando a Jun Pyo solo en aquel pasillo reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de suceder, sobre como su amigo se había enfrentado a él, el que era como su hermano.

Jun Pyo no podía asimilarlo, y ahí, en medio de su oficina ya de noche, se quedó parado por horas, observando la fotografía donde él y Ji Hoo sonreían años atrás. Era su mejor amigo ¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora quería que lo matara? Jun Pyo se encendió de ira. ¡Todo era culpa de esa tonta de Jan Di! ¿Por ella tendría que matar a su amigo para ser feliz?

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y debajo de los libros encontró lo que buscaba.

Observó el arma detenidamente y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Salió como rayo a aquel lugar que solía ser su punto de encuentro.

* * *

Encontró a todos los miembros del F4 en el bar, Ji Yung y Woo Bin como siempre con un par de chicas en el sofá mientras Ji Hoo sentado en un rincón, pasando las páginas de un álbum con viejas fotografías de ellos en tiempos felices, sabía que pensaba lo mismo que él, era como si se mentalizara para el día siguiente.

-¡Fuera todos! – gritó Jun Pyo fuerte para que las mujeres pudiera escucharlo.

Las mujeres se asustaron en un principio viendo como el joven heredero de Shinwa les daba una orden.

-¿No me va a obedecer? ¡Dije que fuera todos! – volvió a gritar el joven.

Las mujeres salieron del lugar con muecas en el rostro ante el chico que les había arruinado el momento de diversión. Solo quedaron en la habitación los 4 chicos.

-Goo Jun Pyo ¿Qué pasa contigo? – le preguntó Yi Jung al joven quien parecía altamente alterado.

-Woo Bin, Yi Jung ¿pueden salir un momento? Esto es entre Jun Pyo y yo – le dijo Ji Hoo levantándose del sofá.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una pelea?

-A ver chicos, tranquilos, _man_, no hay porque alterarse.- les dijo Woo Bin.

Las advertencias de sus amigos no les hicieron molestia en lo más mínimo, por el contrario los dos hombres se miraban fijo como dos fieras que fueran a lanzarse a los golpes en cualquier momento.

-¿Estas realmente dispuesto a hacer esto? –preguntó Jun Pyo a su mejor amigo.

-Claro que si – le contestó Ji Hoo sin expresión en su rostro.

-¿Realmente estas dispuesto a morir por ella? ¿Realmente morirías por esa mujer? – dijo el joven alterándose y se abalanzó contra Ji Hoo tomándolo de la camisa.

-Si con eso puedo hacer que acabe su sufrimiento lo haré –

-¡Yoon Ji Hoo!

-Si con eso puedo hacer que nos dejes ser felices, lo haré.

Jun Pyo lo lanzó tirándolo de golpe en el sofá más cercano.

-¿Serias capaz de matar a tu mejor amigo por esa mujer? –

-Jun Pyo – Ji Hoo guardó la calma en todo momento, sabia a lo que se refería, un duelo a muerte significaba que uno de los dos podía morir, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser el, quería ser feliz con Jan Di, tampoco era como si quisiera lastimar a su mejor amigo, Ji Hoo no era capaz de eso, solo quería demostrarle que no estaba bromeando con querer a Jan Di para él, que quería ser feliz con ella de una vez por todas sin que Jun Pyo estuviera interfiriendo en sus vidas.

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? – les preguntó Yi Jung.

-Muy bien, si quieres un duelo a muerte, un duelo a muerte tendrás. – le dijo Jun Pyo tomando el arma dentro de su saco, pero antes de sacarla se arrepintió al ver como Yi Jung se paraba en medio de ellos completamente sorprendido.

-¿Un duelo a muerte? ¿Están locos?

-Muy bien, te espero mañana en la pista de autos – le dijo Ji Hoo y salió del lugar dejando a todos sorprendidos.

* * *

Cuando Ji Hoo llegó a casa eran ya más de las 12 de la noche, ya todas las luces en la casa estaban apagadas, todos ya debían estar dormidos.

El joven se asomó a la habitación de su chica maravilla y la vio recostada en la cama, con una pequeña lamparita aluzando la habitación.

Jan Di dormía tan profundamente que a Ji Hoo se le hizo difícil reprimir el deseo de acercarse y observarla.

Se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella y acarició su cálida mejilla con sus dedos. Tal vez Jan Di no tenía ni idea de la inmensidad de su amor por ella, de cuanto la amaba realmente.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras la observaba, no sabía si Jun Pyo realmente sería capaz de hacerle daño con tal de volver a ella, pero algo le decía que esa sería la última vez que la vería.

"_Te amo" _susurró a la muchacha dormida y le dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de recostarse a un lado de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y descansando su barbilla sobre su cabeza, así se quedó dormido un buen rato hasta la mañana, cuando se fue de la habitación antes de que ella se pudiera dar cuenta de que había estado ahí, no quería que lo viera antes del suceso que estaba punto de acontecer, porque sabía que si veía a sus ojos, si miraba los ojos de la mujer que tanto amaba sería capaz de arrepentirse de su decisión.

* * *

Ji Hoo se puso el casco y salió a la pista dispuesto a correr a todo ese día. El sol calaba en sus ojos puesto que apenas empezaba a salir, pero se sentía más vivo que nunca, por primera vez estaba peleando por lo que quería y no iba a echarse para atrás en el último minuto.

Yi Jung lo alcanzó de repente.

-¿De verdad van a hacer esto?

-¿Estas preocupado por mí? – le pregunto el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por alguna razón esa escena le traía viejos recuerdos, cuando habían estado en ese mismo lugar, exactamente en la misma situación, y en aquella ocasión también Yi Jung le había hecho esa misma pregunta. – Todo va a estar bien, pero en el caso de que algo saliera mal, dile a Jan Di que la amo.

-Sabes que Jun Pyo no se va aquedar de brazos cruzados, es un tramposo de primera, ten cuidado.

-Lo hare – dijo el joven y vio de reojo a su ex amigo quien estaba en su auto preparando todo para la carrera.

Subió al auto y se preparó para el disparo de salida. Vio a su amigo por última vez y corrió en cuanto escuchó el estruendo.

Ni siquiera sintió cuando la velocidad se hizo más potente, todo lo que tenía en la mente era la imagen de su nutria, de su pequeña Jan Di, sabía que iba a sufrir con el resultado de aquel enfrentamiento, pero todo lo que quería era verla feliz, sin más preocupaciones. Tal vez era un poco infantil y ridículo llegar a esos extremos pero sabía que muy en el fondo Jun Pyo seguía siendo el buen amigo que una vez conoció, por eso mismo no se atrevería a dañarlo, ni el a Jun Pyo.

Habían dado 2 vueltas cuando el auto de Jun Pyo se le cerró de repente bloqueándole el paso, haciendo que Ji Hoo frenara de golpe casi impactándose con el auto de su amigo.

Ji Hoo supo que Jun Pyo quería terminar eso de una buena vez, y como esperaba, lo más lejos que pudiera de todos los demás para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos, por esa razón había detenido el auto en el punto más alejado de la pista.

Ji Hoo lo vio bajarse del auto y el hizo lo mismo, aunque sabía que con eso iba a correr un riesgo muy grande.

Se dirigió a él y entonces lo vio sacarse algo de la chamarra.

Tenía un arma en la mano, Ji Hoo no se inmutó, aunque le sorprendía que Jun Pyo tomara medidas tan extremas.

Aun así se acercó a él sin miedo alguno, sabía que no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

-Hazlo – le dijo mientras se acercaba más a el

-¿Crees que no me atrevería? Si con esto puedo quitarte del camino y hacer que Jan Di vuelva a mí, puedo hacerlo.

-Entonces hazlo- Ji Hoo se paró justo enfrente de él, la pistola rozaba con su pecho, justo en el corazón. Estaba sereno como siempre, lo que causó en Jun Pyo un sentimiento de culpa.

- ¿No te vas a quitar?

-Lo siento Jun Pyo, perdóname.

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando?

-Porque la amo, lo siento por habértela quitado, lo siento por haberte herido, lo siento por tener que llegar a estos extremos, pero la amo. No quiero dejarla ir.

Un disparo se escuchó a lo lejos, sorprendiendo a Yi Jung y Woo Bin quienes desde hace rato, al ver como se habían detenido los autos habían decidido caminar hacia el lugar sospechando que algo estaba sucediendo. Pero al escuchar el disparo, se apresuraron mucho más. Encontrando a Ji Hoo tirado en el piso con una gran mancha de sangre y a Goo Jun Pyo helado y sin habla con un arma en sus manos.

* * *

_**Estamos llegando al final chicas, esta historia se acaba, no se preocupen, no voy a matar a nuestro sunbae (aun) jajaja no es cierto, no soy tan cruel. Lo amo, como lo mataria, primero le debe dar su buena sarandeada a Goo Jun Pyo, ojala les haya gustado, comente please**_

_**ah, y otra cosa, muchas gracias a todas mis seguidoras, y gracias por darme consejos y todas las porras que hacen que siga aqui, gracias, espero no decepcionarlas.**_


	12. Chapter 12

El teléfono sonó de repente, y la joven Jan Di se apresuró a contestar, corriendo desde la cocina.

Yi Jung le contestó del otro lado, estaban en el hospital.

"Es Ji Hoo" fue todo lo que dijo dejando a Jan Di como piedra junto al teléfono.

El abuelo llegó entonces y la encontró helada, de pie, sosteniendo el teléfono aun en sus sudorosas manos. A pesar de las insistencias del abuelo porque le dijera que era lo que pasaba Jan Di no contestó, entonces, tomando el teléfono por sí mismo se enteró de la situación.

Llegaron al hospital en un santiamén, encontrándose con Woo Bin y Yi Jung fuera de la habitación.

Los dos recibieron una gran reprimenda de parte del abuelo, mientras Jan Di entró sigilosa a la habitación.

Ji Hoo estaba al fondo, recostado en una gigantesca cama con sábanas blancas con una férula colgando de su brazo.

Cuando la vio se sorprendió el mismo de que ella estuviera ahí, y Jan Di no pudo evitar soltar sus lágrimas al verlo recostado en ese lugar. Corrió a abrazarlo llorando sin cesar.

-Jan Di ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sintiendo como ella lo apretaba entre sus delicados brazos.

-Yi Jung sunbae me llamó – dijo ella aun abrazándolo sin parar de llorar.

Se separó de el por un momento y después su expresión cambió completamente.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Estás loco? ¡Pensé que algo malo te había pasado!

-Jan Di – intentó calmarla el joven, pero parecía realmente enfurecida.

-¡¿Porque te pones a hacer este tipo de cosas?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Eres un idiota!

Ji Hoo la abrazó, tenía razón, pudo haber muerto, pero por un momento quiso arriesgar todo por ella, incluso su vida, aun así creía entender lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento,-le dijo mientras la abrazaba con su brazo bueno - pero estoy bien, todo está bien. No te preocupes más ¿sí?

La chica se separó de él, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y Ji Hoo no pudo hacer más que sentirse culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. Limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

-No llores – dijo besándola en la mejilla.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto.

-No lo hare, te lo prometo- le dijo y la recargó en su pecho sintiendo como las lágrimas mojaban su ropa.

Escucharon entonces un carraspeo a la entrada de la habitación, el abuelo estaba ahí.

-El doctor dice que no fue grave, solo un leve rasguño al hombro pero estará bien. – dijo dirigiéndose a la muchacha. –Y tu muchacho, considérate afortunado de que esta niña todavía te quiera después de toda la preocupación que le hiciste sentir, si no fuera por ella te golpearía, y te desheredaría, y te correría de casa por andar haciendo esas estupideces.

-Lo siento, arabushi.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Esto no es un juego de niños! ¡Dándonos esas preocupaciones!

-Perdónenme…los dos – le dijo a los dos miembros de su familia, ahora se sentía tan afortunado de tenerlos a su lado. A su pequeña nutria y a su incondicional viejo.

* * *

El abuelo no había terminado aún, así que Jan Di salió de la habitación dejándolo a solas con su nieto para que le diera una buena regañada, después de todo se lo merecía.

El F4 la esperaba afuera de la habitación. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a ella preguntándole acerca de Ji Hoo, pero Jan Di no les puso mucha atención en cuanto vio a Jun Pyo sentado en una de las sillas de espera.

Su rostro se volvió serio de repente y la furia comenzó a emerger de su alma. Sintió de repente un rencor incontenible y se abalanzo sobre él.

-Jan Di – intentó decir el mientras se ponía de pie, pero la chica le propinó un buen golpe, y no era solo eso, hubiera acabado con el si Yi Jung y Woo Bin no la hubieran detenido.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito imbécil! –

-Jan Di, Jan Di, basta – le dijo Woo Bin haciendo demasiado esfuerzo en detenerla, sin duda estaba enfurecida. Por su parte Jun Pyo no hacía más que observarla con la mirada baja y culpable.

-¡Te voy a matar! ¡Considérate muerto Goo Jun Pyo!

-Jan Di, espera – le dijo Yi Jung poniéndose delante de ella para que lo viera a la cara. – Jun Pyo fue el que llamo la ambulancia, y el hizo todo lo posible porque Ji Hoo fuera atendido lo más pronto posible.

-¡Eso a mí que me importa! ¡Le disparó a Ji Hoo sunbae!

-Jan Di- le dijo Woo Bin – Jun Pyo no lo hizo a propósito, de hecho hizo todo lo posible para que la bala no le diera en el corazón, pero no tiene muy buena puntería, así que termino en su brazo.

-¿Qué no lo hizo a propósito?- dijo ella un poco más tranquila, pero aun respirando difícilmente por la ira que sentía – entonces porque disparó a sunbae sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias ¡Pudo haber muerto ¿no pensaste en eso?!

-Jan Di…yo…-dijo el entre dientes – perdóname, no quise hacerlo, pero la furia estaba tan dentro de mí, perdóname, si algo le hubiera pasado a Ji Hoo yo…

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero volver a verte en lo que me queda de vida!– fue lo que dijo y se fue, completamente enojada.

* * *

El automóvil se detuvo justo enfrente del hospital y al abuelo abrió la puerta para que Ji Hoo entrara. Jan Di sostenía su maleta, cuando el chofer se la recogió y la puso en la cajuela. Ji Hoo entró al auto, con los cuidados excesivos de Jan Di, lo cual le parecía realmente divertido.

-No estoy invalido ¿sabes? Estoy bien, solo es un brazo enyesado.

-Cállate, este es tu castigo por hacerme preocupar- dijo ella mientras se sentaba junto a él.

El abuelo se sentó en el asiento de adelante y ordenó al chofer que se pusiera en marcha.

-¿Piensas tratarme como un invalido todo el tiempo? – le preguntó Ji Hoo con una sonrisa a su futura esposa.

-Si hasta que te ganes mi perdón. – le dijo ella mientras acomodaba sobre él una cálida cobija.

El silencio reinó por un momento, Ji Hoo puso una mirada perdida, como si pensara aun en preguntar lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, no quería tocar ese tema, pero sabía que era necesario para que no quedaran cabos sueltos en su relación después de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Lo viste? –preguntó por fin.

-¿Mmm? ¿A quién?

-A Goo Jun Pyo

-No me hables de ese idiota.

Ji Hoo sonrió, siempre había sido una chica rebelde y ahora no era la excepción.

-Escuché que le diste una buena paliza.

-Se lo merecía, no lo voy a perdonar jamás, y no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida.

-No seas tan dura con el – le dijo el con una mirada serena, él sabía exactamente que Jun Pyo nunca quiso lastimarlo, por algo lo empujó antes de dispararle, intentando por todos los medios no atinar la bala en su cuerpo.

Así había sido. Jun Pyo solo había disparado por ira, por furia pero nunca fue su intención matar a su mejor amigo, solo lo había hecho porque no sabía cómo reaccionar en esos momentos.

Por algo había sido el mismo quien había llamado a la ambulancia, había sido el mismo quien casi golpea a los doctores para que lo atendieran lo más rápido posible, había sido el quien casi llorando se había postrado a un lado de su cama para pedirle perdón.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? Si lo veo de nuevo lo golpearé tanto que ni su madre lo va a reconocer – dijo ella lanzando golpes al aire.

Entonces Ji Hoo detuvo uno de ellos.

-El me salvó la vida, si no fuera por él hubiera muerto desangrado. Además, es mi mejor amigo y sé que esta arrepentido do todo lo que hizo. Dime que lo vas a perdonar ¿sí?

Jan Di lo vio fijamente, sabía que hablaba en serio, pero no era tan sencillo como se escuchaba. Perdonar a alguien que casi te separa de la persona que amas, era demasiado difícil pensar en ello.

* * *

Tres semanas pasaron rápido, y Ji Hoo pudo deshacerse por fin del molesto yeso, apenas podía mover más o menos la mano, pero algo era algo, después de todo, una herida por disparo no era fácil de sanar.

Había recibido, por supuesto los incesantes cuidados de su abuelo y de su mujer maravilla, quien no dejaba de atenderlo en cada cosa que necesitara, incluso darle de comer en la boca era una de sus tareas habituales.

A veces Ji Hoo pensaba que era demasiado, pero la chica no dejaba de reprenderlo, diciendo que lo haría para siempre si fuera necesario, y que ese era su interminable castigo. Ji Hoo no hacía más que sonreír, definitivamente su chica maravilla tenía una personalidad activa.

Jun Pyo no se había presentado en esas tres semanas, tal vez sería porque no tenía el valor de dar la cara, pero Ji Hoo sabía que no era por eso. Repetidas veces había hablado con él por teléfono y Jun Pyo insistentemente quería presentarse a pedir disculpas, pero Ji Hoo no lo había dejado. Sabía que si se presentaba antes de tiempo, la pequeña fiera que tenía en casa no lo dejaría ir vivo. Sería mejor si solo esperaban a que Jan Di olvidara un poco lo sucedido.

Por el momento era mejor dejarlo estar, pensaba Ji Hoo, pero sabía que Jun Pyo no se quedaría cruzado de brazos tanto tiempo. Y así fue.

Faltaban unos cuantos días para la boda cuando regresaron del restaurante donde iba a ser la recepción, habían estado acordando los adornos y todo tipo de preparativos, que la noche ya estaba adelantada cuando regresaron a casa.

Ji Hoo aún no podía moverse con facilidad así que uno de sus choferes los llevaba a donde necesitaran ir.

Bajaron del auto, y enfrente pudieron ver la figura del joven heredero de Shinwa esperando por ellos.

Jan Di se sorprendió al principio de verlo ahí. Mientras Ji Hoo sonreía al ver a su amigo, después de todo, ya todas las rencillas habían sido resueltas y ahora podía considerarlo nuevamente su amigo y hermano. Pero con Jan Di era otra cosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Trató de calmarla y la tomó de los hombros.

-Ve a hablar con el – le susurró al oído.

Jan Di se mostró reacia al principio pero después vio en los ojos de Ji Hoo la confianza que necesitaba. Todo lo que necesitaba saber estaba en esos ojos, la calma y paciencia que en él se reflejaban le decía que podía confiar en aquella persona y olvidar de una vez por todas todo el pasado.

Jan Di se encaminó hacia Jun Pyo, dispuesta a decir adiós por última vez a la persona que una vez amó.


	13. Chapter 13

-Solo queria disculparme contigo – le dijo el con la cabez baja sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara – se que hice muchas cosas malas que te lastimaron.

-¿No crees que es muy tarde para decirme eso? – le dijo ella.

-Lo lamento, pensaba venir antes, pero Ji Hoo no me dejo – dijo señalando al joven que los observaba desde el otro lado de la calle. – Realmente lo amas ¿verdad?

-Con toda mi alma.

Jun Pyo sonrió sintiendose derrotado.

-Espero que seas muy feliz.

-Yo tambien espero que tu seas muy feliz – le dijo Jan Di con una sonrisa – y que valores a tu esposa. Ojala y algun dia puedas llegar a quererla como me quisite a mi.

-Aun te amo Jan Di, nunnca lo olvides. Y si ese tipo de alla te hace enojar no dudes en decirmelo, yo vendre a darle su buen escarmiento.

Jan Di rió.

-¿Entonces podrás perdonarme? Le volvió a preguntar el joven.

-Solo con una condición, que ya no hagas estupideces como esa, y que olvides todo el pasado, y que vuelvas a ser el Goo Jun Pyo que conocí.

-Hya, esas son demasiadas condiciones – dijo el con tono alto.

La chica rió de nuevo.

-No te preocupes Jun Pyo, tu siempre vas a ser alguien muy importante dentro de mi corazón, pero ahora tienes que ser feliz con Jae Kyung, quiero que la ames mucho ¿entendiste?

-Lo intentare.

-Y se muy feliz ¿me prometes eso?

-También lo intentare.

Jan Di sonrió, con una sonrisa de amiga, una sonrisa tan cálida que Jun Pyo no le había visto nunca jamás. El sonrió también, y como buen amigo la abrazó deseándole lo mejor. De hecho sabía que lo tenía, tenía al mejor de los hombres junto a ella, nada menos que su mejor amigo, Yoon Ji Hoo.

Cuando el abrazo terminó Jan Di lo invitó a pasar un rato con ellos.

Llamó a Ji Hoo para que se les uniera, y entre los dos lo incitaron a pasar a su casa.

Era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo el pasado doloroso que habían enfrentado antes hubiera desaparecido. Ahora todo volvía a la normalidad solo que esta vez ella estaba con alguien más, aun así, volvían a ser los grandes amigos que habían sido.

* * *

Jan Di se vió en el espejo una última vez, no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa. Aunque estaba acompañada de su mejor amiga, no restaba los nervios que sentía.

-Jan Di, los invitados ya están llegando – le dijo su padre mientras entraba a la habitación donde la joven novia esperaba el momento de salir. –

La chica asintió con un tono preocupado y se sentó en uno de los sofás, cuidando no arrugar su hermoso vestido de satín. Era un vestido largo, straple y con una hermosa cinta en la cintura.

-Jan Di ¿estás bien? – le dijo su amiga viendo lo pálida que se estaba poniendo.

-Estoy…bien.

-Mi cielo…no estés nerviosa, te ves preciosa – le dijo su padre.

-¡Yoo Yoo!- escucharon a Woo Bin en la entrada.

-Sunbae ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a ver a la novia – les dijo el joven, quien no estaba solo, detrás de él, el resto del F4 entró sonriente.

-Para calmarle los nervios – dijo Yi Jung sonriendo a Jan Di.

-¿Cómo saben que estoy nerviosa?

-¿Crees que no te conocemos lo suficiente como para saberlo? – le contestó el chico con otra pregunta.

-Hya Geum Jan Di, ¿no estas demasiado grandecita como para estar nerviosa?, ni que fueras a dar un discurso o algo así, solo es una boda.- le reprendió Goo Jun Pyo.

-Cállate idiota ¿crees que es tan fácil?

La chica suspiro, era bueno que estuvieran ahí acompañándola, pero eso no le quitaba del todo los nervios.

-¿Y cómo me van a ayudar a estar menos nerviosa? Eso lo quiero saber.

Los chicos sonrieron y volteando detrás de ellos, descubrieron la estrategia que tenían para que Jan Di dejara de preocuparse. Ahí estaba, entrando a la habitación con su hermosa sonrisa, vestido en un traje color perla, tan galante y sereno, totalmente diferente de ella. Su bombero había escuchado una vez más la alarma de su corazón.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos los presentes se retiraron sin decir una palabra dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto la chica su futuro esposo.

-Solo tuve un presentimiento.

-¿Presentimiento de que?

-De que ibas a estar más nerviosa que nada.

-Sunbae

-Te ves preciosa.

La chica rió.

-¿Tu no estas nervioso?

-La verdad- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, poniendo su rostro a escasos milímetros del de ella – me estoy muriendo por dentro.

-¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo? La verdad no soy la más indicada para ti, no soy rica y no tengo una gran posición social…

-Creí que eso ya había quedado claro – le dijo el tomándola de la barbilla.

-Sunbae, te amo muchísimo, no quiero ser una decepción para ti y para el abuelo.

-No podrías decepcionarme, nunca, eres la mujer indicada para mí y ya sabes que no me importa nada de lo que los demás digan. Te amo Jan Di.

La besó en los labios con un beso que hizo que a Jan Di se le quietaran todos los nervios y todas las dudas.

-¿Cómo lo haces? – le preguntó a su joven bombero.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hacerme sentir tan bien cuando todo lo demás esta de cabeza, siempre escuchas esa alarma en mi corazón y vienes y me haces sentir como si nada pasara, me devuelves esa tranquilidad que necesito.

-A partir de ahora, ya no necesitaras una alarma porque no me separare de ti en lo que me queda de vida.

-Lo sé. Te amo sunbae.

-T e amo Jan Di.

-Chicos que esperan, la ceremonia ya va a comenzar – les gritó Jun Pyo desde la puerta apresurándolos a salir.

Ji Hoo tomó la mano de Jan Di dándole el coraje que necesitaba y salieron de la habitación dispuestos a unir por fin sus vidas.

A partir de ahora iban a ser completamente felices, ella al lado de su primer amor y el al lado de su mujer maravilla.

_**Jejejeje ¿que dijeron? ¿ya se acabo? claro que no, falta la luna de miel, jejeje espero que les haya gustado, aunque todavia me falta el epílogo, de antemano quiero dar gracias a todas las que me apoyaron. Por favor comenten y haganme saber que les pareció.**_


	14. Epílogo

La limosina se detuvo por fin, con una adormilada Jan Di dentro de ella, después de todo habían pasado más de cinco horas en un avión, obviamente estaba cansada.

Ji Hoo acercó su rostro al de ella y le susurró al oído.

-Llegamos –

Jan Di abrió los ojos con pesadez pero al ver el hermoso paisaje por la ventanilla todo el cansancio que tenia se fue.

Salió del automóvil embelesada. Era tan hermoso como un cuento de hadas.

Era una pequeña mansión, más bien como una cabaña al fondo de un camino de nieve, y frente a ella altísimos pinos adornados con la nieve que había caído sobre ellos como copos de colores, rodeando un lago casi congelado que enmarcaba el paisaje como uno sacado de una hermosa pintura.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Ji Hoo le puso un cálido abrigo sobre los hombros y la llevó de la mano hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Ahí ya los esperaban varias personas de la servidumbre, quienes solo saludaron a la joven pareja y abandonaron el lugar.

Jan Di admiró la casa por dentro, en serio era acogedora, tan cálida a diferencia del frio que hacia afuera, bueno, no era tanto tomando en cuenta que ellos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de temperatura.

Había una gran chimenea en el salón, enmarcada con mullidos sillones de terciopelo color café claro. La luz de los candelabros era un poco amarillenta, dándole al lugar una hogareña atmosfera y alzando el brillo de las cortinas doradas que colgaban desde altos ventanales.

Jan Di observó por los grandes cristales el paisaje de fuera, estaba atardeciendo, y la luz resplandeciente del sol aluzaba la nieve con esplendida belleza.

Mientras tanto Ji Hoo dejaba las maletas en el salón, y después de verla con los brazos enredados como sintiendo frio, se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Tienes frio? – Le dijo y tomó sus manos para frotarlas entre las suyas – encenderé la calefacción.

Se alejó de ella un momento, pero Jan Di lo siguió curiosa por ver el resto de la casa.

Lo siguió hasta la cocina, era sublime, toda blanca y perfectamente adornada con vistas negras. Tenía una pequeña barra y al final un apartado para botellas a modo de bar, Jan Di las observó desfiladas una tras otra en el aparador, ni siquiera sabía que eran ni de que lejano país podrían venir pero le encantó.

Al final de la cocina, las escaleras un poco escondidas y privadas conducían a la habitación principal.

La habitación no se quedaba atrás, cuando Jan Di la vio observó las sabanas beige y un ventanal que conducía a una terraza, donde Jan Di pudo ver otro paisaje sublime muy a lo lejos, donde la nieve casi ya no tapaba el suelo. Se podían ver hermosos pinos, y después de ellos, la cuenca del rio adornado con rocas de todos colores.

-¿Te gusta? – le dijo su bombero detrás de ella, quien la había alcanzado en la habitación.

Jan Di asintió feliz.

-Es hermoso.

-¿Estas cansada? – le preguntó el joven, acercándose a ella, podía ver sus ojos aun adormilados. Habían viajado mucho tiempo, de seguro debía estarlo. - ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco?

-Pero sunbae…

-No te preocupes, yo iré preparando la cena, tú descansa ¿sí? Y tal vez después de cenar podamos ir a un lugar especial – le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Siempre había sido de los hombres ricachones que son atendidos en todos los aspectos, hasta el punto de no hacer la cena el mismo, pero por ahora, en su luna de miel, quería lucirse con su joven esposa y atenderla en todo lo que fuera posible, incluso si ello implicaba esforzarse un poco en hacer la cena para ella.

-¿Qué lugar especial?

Ji Hoo no contestó, solo sonrió como siempre y la besó en la frente con un cálido roce de sus labios.

-Descansa, estaré abajo.

Dicho eso, la soltó y dejó la habitación.

Jan Di suspiró contenta, ahora se sentía en el mundo mágico en el que siempre soñó estar.

Se lanzó a la cama, increíblemente cómoda y apetecible, y tapándose con las cobijas se quedó completamente dormida.

* * *

Despertó con el delicioso olor del guisado que Ji Hoo estaba preparando. Cuando se asomó por la ventana, ya estaba todo oscuro.

Se levantó con las energías totalmente recuperadas y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su ahora esposo.

No lo encontró en la cocina, el platillo estaba casi listo pero su esposo no estaba por ahí, hasta que salió a las afueras de la casa y lo encontró sentado en uno de los sillones del jardín, en una pequeña terracita en el piso de abajo con la vista del lago congelado enfrente de él.

Estaba tocando su guitarra como solía hacerlo a veces, sereno, con un aura brillante alrededor de él. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que el aura brillante venia de los faros que rodeaban el lago, haciéndolo resplandecer de una manera divina.

Se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, observando como sus manos rasgueaban las cuerdas de la guitarra.

El joven dejó de tocar un momento y viéndola esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-Ta vas a congelar – le dijo y tomó una frazada del otro lado del sillón, como si ya la tuviera preparada para cuando ella llegara y la puso sobre los hombros de la chica.

Siguió tocando por un buen rato hasta que la cena estuvo por fin lista, la mejor que Jan Di hubiera probado jamás, cocinada por su esposo, que no paraba de sonreír mientras le servía y mientras comían los dos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

Cuando por fin terminaron, Ji Hoo la tomó de la mano y la condujo a aquel lugar que había prometido. Salieron de la casa un poco, en dirección al rio y casi llegando a él, Jan Di pudo ver una choza más pequeña pero sin dejar de lado la elegancia del heredero Yoon.

Entraron al lugar corriendo una puertecilla de madera, dentro Jan Di pudo ver unos armarios con batas de baño y un pasillo adornado con flores de loto y velas.

Ji Hoo tomó dos batas y sin soltar su mano la dirigió hasta el fondo del pasillo.

Al final, Jan Di pudo ver una hermosa piscina de aguas termales. Pequeña pero hermosa, con florecillas rosadas flotando en sus superficie.

Ji Hoo le indicó que se pusiera la bata y el hizo lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron listos ambos se sentaron a la orilla de la piscina metiendo los pies al agua caliente.

Jan Di tomó una de las flores para olerlas cuando vio que Ji Hoo comenzaba a entrar en la piscina cuidadoso, pero al sentir el agua caliente hizo muecas de horror causando la risa incontrolable de Jan Di.

Pronto los dos empezaron a reír como dos locos enamorados.

Ji Hoo ayudó a su esposa a entrar a la piscina, cuidándola pues sabía que era peligroso para ella. Aunque fuera solo una pequeña piscina.

Entre risas, los dos se sumergieron entre las cálidas aguas.

Ji Hoo abrazando a Jan Di como no queriendo dejarla escapar, de hecho, no quería que fuera a ninguna parte, ahora era su mujer, su esposa y su compañera de vida. Sabía que ella no se iría pues había prometido ante todos amarlo para toda la vida y Jan Di no quería ir a ningún otro lugar, solo estar siempre acurrucada en aquellos brazos, en los brazos que le daban protección, admirando siempre esa sonrisa.

La besó, con un beso totalmente apasionado. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos hundiéndose en sus labios y a partir de ese momento, su luna de miel fue de lo más romántica que Jan Di pudiera imaginar.

Paseaban por los campos, llegaron hasta el rio y jugaron en él, a pesar del frio que hacía, después de todo por las noches aquel frio desaparecería, cuando abrazaban sus cuerpos.

Pasearon en caballo, jugaban con la nieve, y algunas noches la pequeña nutria se quedaba dormida al pie de la chimenea escuchando a su bombero tocar la guitarra tan delicadamente que la arrullaba.

* * *

Despertó a media noche, no sabía que era pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Volteó al lado de la cama y observo a Ji Hoo plácidamente dormido.

Sonrió y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la terraza, las estrellas se veían hermosas y el cielo nocturno daba una sensación de estar en medio de la nada.

Así se quedó por un rato hasta que sintió los brazos de Ji Hoo en sus hombros, poniéndole una frazada como lo había estado haciendo repetidas veces esos últimos días.

-Te dije que te vas a congelar – le susurró al oído.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Qué piensas?– le preguntó mientras la abrazaba por detrás y recargaba la barbilla en su hombro.

Jan Di suspiró.

-En que soy completamente feliz, esta es la vida que siempre soñé tener, estar con la persona que amo, en un lugar alejado de todo lo demás. Es como la historia de la cenicienta… la cenicienta encontró a su príncipe blanco y ahora es completamente feliz.

Ji Hoo sonrió al escuchar esa extraña "descripción" de él y la volteó para verla a los ojos.

-En mi caso es diferente – le dijo – el príncipe encontró un sapo regordete y al besarlo se convirtió en una hermosa princesa, o en este caso, sería una nutria.

-¡Sunbae! ¿Esa es forma de dirigirte a tu esposa?

La palabra esposa le puso los pelos de punta, era cierto, ahora era su esposa, eso quería decir que no tena que contenerse con ella nunca más, ahora podía dejar volar sus deseos porque no había nada más que los pudiera separar.

Haciendo caso a su interior, se dejó llevar y la besó como nunca antes la había besado. Pasionalmente, con deseo, con calidez.

Su beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso hasta casi dejarle sin respiración. La acorraló entre el barandal y su cuerpo haciendo que ella se retorciera hacia atrás con sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Cuando tuvo el valor de separarse de ella, sus respiraciones ya sonaban agitadas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jan Di cuando lo vio sonreír de manera divertida.

-Tienes razón, ahora eres mi esposa – se acercó a susurrarle al oído – ahora puedo hacer lo que sea contigo.

A Jan Di se le erizaron los vellos de la piel al escuchar la ronca voz de su esposo. Y sintiendo como él se acercaba de nuevo a ella, se hundió en sus labios una vez más, esta vez más intenso.

Sentía que iba a caer por el barandal por el ímpetu de sus labios sobre ella, pero sabía que el la tenía bien sujetada de la cintura.

Sus besos se fueron haciendo más intensos, arrancándole la respiración, incitando a ir más allá.

No se contuvo y con un tembloroso movimiento posicionó las manos debajo de la playera de Ji Hoo, este, adivinando sus pensamientos, se despojó de la vestidura, dejando su torso completamente desnudo.

Jan Di se sonrojó un poco al verlo antes de que el cubriera por completo su rostro con sus labios y el, también por su cuenta dejó caer la pequeña frazada para después jalar la pijama de Jan Di, un camisón a forma de vestido de una sola pieza, dejándola solamente en ropa interior.

Antes de que el frio pudiera hacer sus atrocidades la tomó de los muslos, ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y se dirigieron hacia la cama.

Ahí, después de recostarla, Ji Hoo comenzó a besarla dulcemente, pasionalmente, con un amor tan bello, el más hermoso que Jan Di hubiera imaginado jamás.

Ella tomando su espalda desnuda entre sus manos, se aferraba el con más fuerza. Su respiración comenzó a faltar nuevamente. Se separaron unos instantes para recuperar el aire pero pronto comenzó a besarla nuevamente y luego bajando por su cuello, hasta su pecho y después hasta su vientre, donde comenzó a besar y acariciar su piel con sus labios. Piel que se erizaba a cada contacto, haciendo que la chica se retorciera debajo de él.

Luego subió otra vez hasta sus senos y comenzó a buscar con el solo roce sus puntas escondidas y al no encontrarlas, se levantó y la hizo levantarse con él, quedando los dos frente a frente sentados en la cama.

Ji Hoo no dejó de besarla y luego con un movimiento astuto de sus manos desabrochó el sostén que le impedía llegar a lo que buscaba. La admiró por un momento, era tan hermosa, y luego bajó su cabeza para acariciar y besar sus suaves pechos haciendo a Jan Di exhalar al contacto de sus labios sobre su piel.

Tomó su cabeza y lo hizo subir otra vez a sus labios mientras retrocedía, jalándolo más hacia la parte de la cabecera, donde se recostó sobre las mullidas almohadas, y el con ella.

Se posicionó sobre ella y siguió haciendo su trabajo en su pecho y su cuello, mientras ella seguía aferrándose de su espalda, muy cerca el uno del otro de manera que sus torsos se perdían entre sí.

El bajó su mano para rodear su cintura y acercarla mucho más.

-Sunbae…- articuló casi gimiendo – Ji Hoo… sunbae...

El sonrió. Pocas veces escuchaba su nombre salir de los labios de Jan Di, y sinceramente, escucharlo le encantaba, sobre todo en aquella forma tan insinuante.

-Dilo de nuevo – le dijo poniéndose de frente a su rostro a escasos milímetros.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

-Mi nombre, dilo de nuevo.

Jan Di dudó por un momento, pero después adivinó sus pensamientos.

-Ji Hoo – le susurró haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina al joven.

Suspiró, llenando sus oídos de aquellas letras con el tan hermoso sonido de su voz. Más aun sabiendo que desde ahora lo escucharía para toda la vida.

-Se escucha tan bello, prométeme que a partir de ahora me lo dirás todos los días.

-Lo hare, porque ahora soy tu mujer, soy tuya…y tú eres mío.

El joven sonrió.

-Señorita, creo que está usted condenada, ahora que es mía puedo hacer con usted lo que yo quiero – le susurró volviendo a donde estaba antes de comenzar la conversación.

Comenzó a besar otra vez su cuello, mientras su mano la rodeaba por debajo de sus hombros y su otra mano acariciando sus piernas y sus pechos. Ella se pasó las manos por su torso acariciando su cuello y la cintura, haciendo que a su esposo se le alborotara la temperatura.

Pudo sentir su sexo firme en la entrepierna, a través de sus pantalones y gimió al sentir el contacto con su piel.

Sin respiración, y con manos temblorosas, bajó las manos para alcanzar la cremallera del pantalón del joven y tomó con fuerza la tela como queriendo arrancarla.

-Hazlo entonces- le dijo gimiendo sin respiración – soy tuya ahora.

El seguía besando sus pechos y subió a sus labios al escuchar tales declaraciones.

-Hazlo sunbae… hazme tuya…no puedo…no puedo esperar más- le decía entre cada espacio que él le para hablar.

El joven tomó sus manos y separándose un poco de ella, se quitó la última parte de su vestimenta. Jan Di lo admiró completamente desnudo sobre ella, él también era todo suyo ahora.

Él se posiciono sobre ella y arrancó sus pantaletas, besando sus muslos antes de que por fin se acercara a abrazarla y con un ligero empuje comenzara a entrar en su ser.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello y el a su cintura, tanto que difícilmente se diferenciaba una brecha entre los dos.

Se sostuvo a él tan fuertemente mientras el empujaba una y otra vez contra ella y el acurrucado entre sus brazos, con su cabeza entre la curvatura de sus hombros y su cuello, rozando sus labios con sus oídos, de tal forma que ella podía oír perfectamente sus gemidos casi inaudibles y su respiración acelerada.

Era rudo pero delicado, como siempre la había tratado, aun así, haciéndola sentir el extasis entre cada empuje que el daba dentro de ella. Nunca llegó a imaginarse que su príncipe blanco fuera un hombre que mostrara tanta pasión pero le encantaba conocer esa otra faceta de él. Era otro punto a su favor y algo que la tenía totalmente conquistada.

Explotó cuando quedó completamente dentro de ella, y se detuvo por unos instantes para recuperar la respiración.

Levantó la cabeza y la miro a los ojos, completamente embelesados.

Inhalaban y exhalaban con dificultad, sus bustos, pegados el uno al otro, subían y bajaban a un mismo ritmo tratando de recuperar el aire.

-No te detengas. – le dijo ella sosteniendo su rostro.

-Nunca más – le dijo el con su cálida sonrisa y acercándose le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz. – Te amo, Jan Di.

-Te amo, sunbae.

FIN

_**BUENO, CHICAS ESTE FUE MI FANFIC, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO Y DE ANTEMANO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS CONSEJOS, JEJEJE, ESPERO PODER HACER UNA CONTINUACION PRONTO ASI QUE ESPERENLA. Y POR FAVOR DENME SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE QUE LES PARECIO, INCLUSO JITOMATAZOS SI QUIEREN, JEJEJE GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA.**_


End file.
